Three in the Blue
by DareU2Bme
Summary: Out of the blue, Derek's ex contacts him. (AU where Derek dated Kurt when they were both in NYC)
1. Prologue

**Title: **Three in the Blue

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Kurt, Derek, Stiles...

**Warnings: **Threesome Sex, Underage!Stiles, Consensual Infidelity, Klaine, Derek Feels

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Kurt stumbled up the steps, heavy laden with boxes, a duffel bag hanging from his shoulder, and a suit bag draped over an arm. Rachel was leading the way to what would be their new apartment, but she was only carrying the lightest, smallest of Kurt's things and was walking way too fast. She was enthusiastically talking a mile a minute of all the things she already loved about New York City, but Kurt had turned her out, more interested in keeping himself upright as he struggled to follow at her pace.

They finally reached their floor -supposedly, the elevator was broken- and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the heavy stairwell door and ushered him into the hall. He had to sidestep through the door.

"We're nearly there, Kurt," said Rachel, encouragingly before jumping back into her ranting and raving full-throttle. Kurt rolled his eyes at the back of her head as he followed her down the hall.

They passed four doors on their left and three on their right before they came to a stop in front of the slightly discoloured door of what would be their new home. Rachel set down the small box and fished into her pocket for the key. Kurt leaned his back against the wall, not even caring whether it might mark his blazer.

"Aha!" exclaimed Rachel triumphantly, pulling the key from her pocket.

Just then, the door to the apartment across the hall from them opened. A young man —definitely a few years older than Kurt, though, stepped out and shut the door behind him. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black, leather jacket. Kurt stood a little straighter from where he had been slouching against the wall.

The guy had his back to them as he locked his door, but in those few seconds, Kurt took a moment to appreciate the strong width of his shoulders and the way his jeans hugged his ass. What? Sure, Kurt was in a relationship, but that didn't mean he was blind!

Kurt quickly averted his eyes when the man turned around and then just casually looked over at him. He was gorgeous. He definitely wasn't one of those men who worked out constantly in hopes that their physique would make up for their face. His face was a work of art. He looked like he could be a model for the very place Kurt had just gotten a job at. Yes, he was that gorgeous.

"Hey, Rachel," said the beautiful stranger.

"Oh! Hi, Derek," said Rachel, smiling.

"This must be the highly anticipated roommate," said Derek, turning his bewitchingly intense eyes onto Kurt.

"Hi," squeaked Kurt, trying for a smile, but it was probably more of a shell-shocked grimace.

It was just that his boxes had suddenly gotten heavier, making his knees feel like jelly. Yes, that had to be it. It wasn't that Derek was so ridiculously and casually attractive that he made Kurt go weak in the knees. Definitely not; Kurt wasn't some blushing virgin… anymore.

Suddenly, he realized both Rachel and Derek were looking at him expectantly. He must have missed something while he was swooning. He glanced over at Rachel, helplessly. She made a point of rolling her eyes at him in a way that reminded him of Quinn.

"His name is Kurt," she said to Derek with her stage smile, "Kurt Hummel."

"Ah, well, Kurt," said Derek, turning to flash Kurt the most heart-stoppingly amazing smile, "welcome to the building."

"Thank you," stammered Kurt, trying to smile back. It was difficult, though, because he was still staring at Derek's bright white smile.

"I'm headed to work right now," said Derek, "but if you need any help later today, just let me know."

"Thanks, Derek," said Rachel, happily, "you're so sweet."

Derek winked at her… winked!

"Is everyone in New York so nice?" asked Kurt, breathlessly.

That had Derek lifting an eyebrow incredulously at him before throwing his head back to laugh. It was obscene. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat, and his jaw line looked even more pronounced… and the stubble, oh, good lord, that manly scruff. Kurt wanted to rub his fingertips through it.

"I'll see you later," said Derek, pulling a pair of aviator sunglasses out of the breast pocket of his jacket and slipping them on his face. They didn't look cliched at all, they just looked… sexy. The entire biker / bad-boy look that Derek was wearing was really working for him. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically. Derek chuckled softly and turned to make his way down the hall. His big, heavy boots were, strangely, almost silent as he walked away.

"C'mon, Kurt," said Rachel, cutting Kurt off from staring after him much too soon.

Kurt turned his attention back onto Rachel to see that she had the door open and was gesturing him in from inside. He took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall, taking the full weight of what he was carrying back onto himself. He shuffled through the door and into the large, open expanse of their loft.

"This is wonderful," he breathed before walking over to the kitchen table to set down his boxes.

"I'm so happy you think so!" said Rachel, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Kurt grinned at her.

"A beautiful loft in New York City, my best friend as a roommate, a token sexy guy living across the hall," counted out Kurt, grinning cheekily, "how could I not love it?"

Rachel laughed brightly and reached to wrap him up in a tight hug. Kurt hugged her back just as tight. It was a long hug, but it was definitely necessary.

"I'm glad you're here, Kurt," whispered Rachel into his shoulder.

"Me too, Rachel," replied Kurt.

Rachel pulled back, then, and clapped her hands together.

"Alright," she said, enthusiastically, "now, the tour and then, unpacking!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Three in the Blue

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Kurt, Derek, Stiles...

**Warnings: **Threesome Sex, Underage!Stiles, Consensual Infidelity, Klaine, Derek Feels

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

Derek stared down at the simple, black cell phone sitting so innocently in his hand. He hadn't heard that particular ping in over a year. The sound of it in the middle of the night had roused him from slumber so abruptly that he had nearly fallen out of bed, werewolf reflexes be damned. Now he was sitting with his back against the side of his bed, his feet planted on the cool, wood floor, and his heart beating harshly in his chest.

_ **1 new message from Kurt Hummel** _

If he opened it, would he get his heart broken again? He had known right from the start that Kurt's heart belonged to another. He had known that Kurt's interest in him had been merely physical, that the boy had been completely, head-over-heels in love with another. Still, his sense of self preservation was nearly non-existent and he had allowed himself to get attached. When Kurt had come to him, face a mixture of excitement and regret, to tell him that he and that Blaine fellow were going to try again, Derek had kept his feelings to himself. He could practically taste the happiness rolling off of Kurt. He didn't want to ruin the boy's resolve by adding his own heart to the mix.

That Blaine guy had come around visiting a lot more after that. Then, there was the evening the next summer when the two were practically eating each other's faces in the hallway as they raced to the apartment, a shiny, silver ring on Kurt's finger. So, naturally, Derek had been relieved when his sister told him she was going back to Beacon Hills and that she hoped he would come with her.

Perhaps not so naturally, considering why they left, but it was definitely a relief to be away from Kurt and his fiancé. Derek wasn't one to hate people on principle, not really, especially people like Blaine, but the guy just seemed so damn smug. Did he even know that the person next door had been banging his boy for the past six months? Fuck him!

Derek ground his teeth and took a few deep breaths before finally opening the text.

_ **Hey Der. I am coming to the area on business and I was wondering if you wanted to catch up. K.** _

He probably read it over three times before finally hitting the call button. The phone rang twice before Kurt answered.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Kurt upon answering, "I completely forgot about timezones!"

"That's okay," replied Derek, his voice instantly softening out of old habit. "When are you coming this way?"

"Today," said Kurt, sounding a little out of breath, "My flight leaves in... ah! forty five minutes."

"Do you need me to pick you up?" asked Derek, checking the clock on his bedside table.

Kurt let out a soft puff of a sigh from the other end.

"Always so sweet," he said, sounding so fond that Derek's heart twisted in his chest. "No, I'll be fine, thank you. There's this convention I'm going to in Modesto. I have a free afternoon tomorrow and I wondered how far you are from there."

"Not far," said Derek simply, feeling numb.

"Would you meet for coffee?" asked Kurt.

"I..." Derek paused, running a hand through his hair, "yes, we could.. have coffee."

"Wonderful, I will text you when I land," said Kurt, sounding happy.

"Okay," answered Derek before ending the call. He grimaced at his cell where he had dropped it into his lap. Kurt had always scolded him for how abruptly he ended calls. He had gotten better about it during his time with Kurt, but had reverted almost instantly when he had returned to Beacon Hills.

Derek, glanced out his bedroom window to see that the sun was just beginning to tinge the horizon pink. It was still an hour or two before he usually got up, but there seemed no point in going back to bed. There was no way he would fall asleep after that, anyway.

He decided to go for a run.

"What do you mean a friend from back in New York?" exclaimed Stiles making Derek clench his fists and grind his teeth. "You don't have friends!"

"Ouch," exclaimed Erica, turning in the front passenger seat to glare back at Stiles.

"I'm just saying," said Stiles, and though Derek was facing forward as he drove, he knew the boy was gesticulating in some way or another.

"That's the problem," said Derek, "you're always saying."

"Well, excuse me for being curious about this friend of yours," spoke Stiles and Derek glanced in the rearview mirror to see him crossing his arms across his chest like a petulant child. He seemed jealous.

"Aw, poor baby, Stiles, doesn't want to share his-"

"Shut up, Erica!" hissed Stiles, his heartbeat spiking.

Derek grinned.

It was no secret that Stiles had a schoolboy crush on him. He didn't mind, it came in handy at times, really. Everyone knew about the crush, but Stiles didn't know that Derek knew. It was kind of endearingly hilarious, if Derek was honest.

"Can we meet this person?" asked Isaac from where he had been quietly sitting next to Stiles in the backseat.

"No," said Derek, firmly.

Erica made a sad puppy sound at that.

"So, this friend," started Stiles, but Derek cut him off.

"No more talking about it," he said. "It is bad enough that you idiots managed to talk me into letting you come along for the drive."

"It has been forever since I've been to a good mall," said Erica with a sigh. "You can just drop me at the Vintage Faire Mall."

"You can get out where I stop and go where you like from there," replied Derek, gruffly, before reaching out to turn on the radio. He hoped it was a sign that he meant for them to stop talking.

A few moments passed, some classic rock song played over the speakers, Isaac and Erica whispered back and forth between the seats; it was nearly peaceful.

"So, this friend," Stiles started up, again, and Derek groaned, "is she an 'old flame'?"

"Damnit, Stiles," ground out Derek, clenching his hands around the steering wheel.

"He won't let up until you come clean," advised Erica, grinning cattily. Derek narrowed his eyes at her.

"No one says 'old flame', Stiles," said Derek after a few heavy beats of silence where only the radio was filling the quiet space, "and he is just a friend."

"I see..." said Stiles, as if rolling around new information in his overactive brain. "An old friend from New York."

"That is not new information," said Derek, "it's what I told you from the start!"

"Yes, but you aren't one to tell complete truths, you know," said Stiles, still sounding contemplative.

Derek sat stiffly, nervous about meeting Kurt and agitated that his two lives would be so near each other. As much as he wanted to keep the two compartmentalized, he couldn't help but wonder what Stiles and Kurt would think of each other. He couldn't help the small grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth at the thought.

"Derek, give it to me straight," said Stiles, suddenly, and almost gravely. Derek furrowed his brow and looked in the rearview mirror to meet Stiles' eyes. "Are you one hundred percent straight?"

Suddenly, everyone in the car was looking at him with interest. Derek growled under his breath at the way Erica was leering and Isaac was way too enthusiastically curious.

"Werewolves," started Derek, "born werewolves, that is, do not care so much about... gender."

Silence.

"Ah, so, you guys are all bisexual," said Stiles, his heart rate picking up but his face remaining dutifully neutral. Derek bit the inside of his cheek. The kid was fucking charming - when did that happen?

"I guess you could say that," said Derek, shrugging.

"So, it is an old flame!" exclaimed Isaac, suddenly.

"Excuse me?" stammered Stiles.

"It all makes so much sense, now," said Isaac, ignoring Stiles. Derek glanced back at them to see Isaac leaning forward in his seat, his eyes twinkling with intrigue.

"What do you mean?" asked Stiles.

"Derek's been acting really weird ever since yesterday morning," said Erica with a shrug, before pulling out her lipstick and flipping down the visor for the mirror.

"And the plot thickens," said Stiles, narrowing his eyes at Derek in the mirror.

Derek glared at him.

"You guys can meet me back at the car in two hours," said Derek as he turned off the ignition after parking. "Stay away until then, but make sure you're back in time." He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. "Don't talk to strangers or get killed. Bye."

"Oh, hell no," exclaimed Stiles, falling out of the back driver's side door to chase after Derek.

Derek groaned. He paused at the parking metre to put some coins into it, making sure his back was to Stiles as he did so.

"If you think you can just go meet your old boyfriend for coffee without introducing us... aha... yeah, no... that isn't happening," said Stiles, grabbing Derek's shoulder.

Derek spun around and levelled him with a frown and a raised eyebrow. Stiles winced and took his hand off Derek's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," stuttered Stiles. Derek wasn't sure if he should be concerned about the sharp mixture of arousal and fear that would waft off Stiles every time he tried to intimidate the boy. "Sorry, man, but... we are definitely coming and you are definitely introducing us."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly, I don't even care," said Erica with a slight shake to her head, "anyone stupid enough to want to date Derek-"

"You mean like when you were first turned and literally jumped him?" asked Isaac, cheekily.

Erica sputtered before punching Isaac in the shoulder.

"Oh yes, let's relive the telling of that story again, shall we?" muttered Stiles under his breath.

"Enough," ground out Derek, causing the three teens to look his way. "I am going into that coffee shop over there," said Derek, gesturing at the shop on the corner, "and you idiots are going elsewhere. If I see any of you even looking in the direction of..." Derek squinted at the sign "...'Steamy Indulgences'."

Stiles burst out laughing and Derek groaned, wanting to slap the kid.

"If I see any of you even looking in the direction of..."

"Steamy Indulgences!" exclaimed Stiles, tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

"...the coffee shop," continued Derek over Stiles, "there will be hell to pay. Got it?"

Isaac nodded, Erica looked bored, Stiles was still overcome.

"Got it?" asked Derek, again, glaring.

"Yes, mein Herr," said Stiles, straightening and saluting, his lips trembling with held-in giggles.

Derek rolled his eyes, but took it as his chance to go. He turned and strode across the pavement toward the shop, refusing to allow himself to glance back at the three teens who were undoubtedly still watching him.

Kurt was already there when Derek stepped into the shop. He was sitting at a table near the window, a coffee cup in his hand and an amused, contemplative look on his face. Derek nodded at him when their eyes met, but went to the counter to order before approaching him. He was annoyed with how nervous he felt.

He used as few words as possible to order his coffee, paid the kid at the till and resolutely didn't look Kurt's way as he waited to be handed his drink. He felt so awkward. He wondered if it was how Stiles felt on a daily basis. If so, then it was a miracle the boy hadn't imploded by now.

Once his coffee was in his hand, cup a little too hot against his skin, Derek took a deep breath and plastered on his most charming of smiles before turning to face Kurt. The bo- no, he was most definitely a man, now, raised an eyebrow at him and Derek faltered in his stride.

"Don't use your fake smile on me, mister," said Kurt once Derek was seated across from him. Kurt let out a sigh and looked up for a moment. "I knew this was going to be awkward," he said, softly.

Derek's shoulders slumped.

"No," said Kurt, suddenly, and Derek nearly startled. He came close to it, but he made sure not to. "I don't want it to be awkward. Do you want it to be awkward?"

"No," said Derek slowly, brows furrowed.

"Then, it isn't awkward," said Kurt, nodding his head. "We will will it so."

Derek snorted at that.

"Ah, there it is," said Kurt, cocking his head to the side and smiling fondly at Derek.

"What?"

"Your real smile," said Kurt. "It is so much more beautiful than your pretend one."

Derek could feel his cheeks warm at that, and he felt a bit ridiculous for it.

"So," said Kurt, nodding his head toward the window, "is that your... 'pack'?"

Derek glanced out the window to see Erica, Isaac and Stiles still standing by the car, blatantly staring. He growled under his breath.

"Some of them," he said, nodding.

Kurt chuckled, his voice rich and heart-achingly familiar. Derek ignored the dull pain in his chest and pulled out his cell to send an angry text at Erica. When it was sent, he looked out the window and watched as Erica suddenly pulled out her phone and frowned at the screen. The kids dispersed a few moments after that and Derek breathed a sigh of relief.

"Embarrassed of me?" asked Kurt, teasingly, though Derek could tell there was some anxiety behind his question.

"Of them," grumbled Derek, hoping it was enough to put Kurt at ease.

Kurt laughed softly before taking a drink of his coffee. Derek took a few long pulls of his as well, wondering how to start a conversation of small talk. It seemed like it had been a long while since such niceties were asked of him.

"What kind of convention are you attending?" he finally choked out, awkwardly.

Kurt flipped a hand dismissively and shook his head.

"Oh, it isn't anything special," he said. "An expo of sorts for new business owners. Lots of workshops and business card passing. I thought I would check it out."

"So, you're starting your own brand?" asked Derek, perking up.

Kurt grinned brightly, sitting up straighter in his seat and leaning forward. He was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Yes," he exclaimed before diving fully into a full-blown explanation of the clothes he was designing and his plans for the future. Derek loved how he came alive when talking about fashion. It actually made him seem a little bit like... Stiles. Huh. Well, the enthusiasm and the gesturing, but Kurt was definitely more comfortable in his body, more graceful. Perhaps Stiles would get that way as he grew into himself more.

They had been visiting for just over a half hour when the front door of the coffee shop dinged open and Stiles very obviously snuck in. Derek clenched his jaw as he watched the lanky boy move to stand in line at the counter. Stiles kept looking over and then quickly away, not subtle at all, but he still seemed to think he was under their radar. Derek glanced back at Kurt to see him chuckling into his hand.

Kurt and Derek sat silently as they watched Stiles order his coffee, drop his wallet when pulling it out of his back pocket to pay, and finally receive his cup. Derek snorted when Stiles nearly dropped it shortly after picking it up, probably from how hot it was.

"Mind joining us?" asked Kurt as Stiles walked past them, switching his coffee cup between his hands to keep from being burned and resolutely not looking their direction. He turned pretty suddenly when Kurt addressed him, though. He grinned, obviously knowing he had an 'in'. Derek wanted to facepalm.

"Hey, hi!" exclaimed Stiles, grinning maniacally. "Thanks for offering, but I don't want to impose."

To Derek's horror, Kurt shook his head and smiled welcomingly at Stiles.

"You're definitely not imposing," he said sweetly, and Stiles was instantly moving to sit down beside Derek. "Any... friend... of Derek's is a friend of mine."

Stiles grinned at Kurt, and, wow, Derek hadn't realized just how alike the two looked. They both had interesting, upturned noses, model cheek bones, delicate, succulent lips... aaand Derek was going to stop thinking about the two of them in that manner right now!

"So..."

"Stiles," offered Stiles before taking a big gulp of his coffee that was most definitely too hot. His eyes opened wide and instantly teared up and his cheeks blazed red as he forced himself to swallow the undoubtedly scalding drink. Derek rolled his eyes.

"So, Stiles," said Kurt, graciously ignoring Stiles' scene, "are you a wolf, as well?"

Stiles was already busy pulling a handful of sugar packs out of his hoodie pocket to dump on the table. He looked up sharply at Kurt's question.

"I.. oh! No!" said Stiles, shaking his head. "Nope, I'm just the token human of the pack."

Kurt chuckled. Derek couldn't tell if he was charmed or just humoring the kid. He kind of hoped it was charmed, because he was suddenly feeling really protective of Stiles for whatever reason. He didn't want Kurt to patronize him.

"So, uh, how do you two know each other?" asked Stiles, tearing packet after sugar open and pouring it into his coffee. "Because, I'm sorry but you do not look like Derek's type."

Kurt furrowed his brow at that and cocked his head to the side.

"What is Derek's type?" he asked curiously, before shooting a flirty smile Derek's way.

"Uh... well, considering he hasn't dated a soul since his return," said Stiles, causing Derek to wince, "I guess I don't know, but I really wouldn't think it would be you."

Kurt gave Derek a calculating look.

"What has Derek told you about me?" asked Kurt.

"Nothing," said Stiles, shaking his head and giving Kurt a look that could possibly be accompanied with a 'can you believe this guy?'. "Nada, zilch! He's been very tight-lipped about the whole thing.. haven't you, Sourwolf?"

"Sourwolf?" asked Kurt, suddenly laughing. "Oh my g... that is perfect."

"Okay, Stiles," said Derek through clenched teeth. "You came, you saw, can you please leave now?"

"Do I have to?" whined Stiles.

"Yeah, does he have to?" asked Kurt, pouting out his lip.

Derek kicked Stiles under the table.

"Damnit," squeaked out Stiles, reaching down to rub his leg. "Fine, fine, I'll go. Rude!"

Once Stiles had gathered up his mess and left the shop, Derek turned his attention back onto Kurt. He still hadn't heard what he really wanted to know about Kurt's sudden appearance.

"Stiles is... an interesting fellow," said Kurt, still watching out the window as Stiles crossed the street.

Derek hummed in agreement.

"Kurt," he said, finally, "why are you here?"

Kurt gave him a funny look.

"The conference," he said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm sure they have plenty of similar ones in New York, better ones," said Derek.

Kurt let out a sigh.

"Okay, fine," he said, "so I might have had ulterior motives when I chose this one."

"You know Beacon Hills is close to here," said Derek when the realization hit him.

"Yes," admitted Kurt, "I only asked to make it seem like it was a happy coincidence."

Derek sat quietly, waiting for Kurt to explain. He knew if he waited long enough, Kurt would give him in the information he needed and then he wouldn't feel like he had begged for it.

"Don't give me that look," said Kurt, defensively. "I couldn't just right out ask you, not after all this time, not after you pretty much cut all communication with me."

"I didn't cut-."

"That's not the point," sighed Kurt, his composure loosening.

"What is it that you want from me?" asked Derek.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. Derek watched as he chewed it, felt the electric current of anxiety filling the air, smelled the desperation suddenly coming from Kurt.

"I'm getting married," said Kurt.

"You were engaged when I last saw you," replied Derek, confused as to why it was news.

"Yes, but..." Kurt let out a sigh and finally slumped completely. "I'm getting married next month! Next month, Der!"

"Okay," said Derek, when Kurt didn't continue right away.

"I'm happy about it, don't get me wrong," said Kurt. "I am so happy about it, I love Blaine so much. I always knew he was it for me."

Derek winced at the truth in Kurt's words.

"I just... we had fun, right?" asked Kurt, reaching for Derek's hand.

Derek's heart twisted in his chest.

"Fun," he repeated.

"Yeah," said Kurt, nodding while he squeezed Derek's hand. "Would you..." he paused to chuckle nervously "...would you want to have a little fun, again?"

Derek pulled his hand out of Kurt's in a quick, sharp movement.

"Kurt," he growled, stung.

"Please Derek," pleaded Kurt. "Just one last time? I know it sounds ridiculous but I have one freebie because of what Blaine did back when he was in highschool and I was at Vogue. I want to use it before I get married, I don't want to use it while married. It just seems wrong to."

Derek glared across the table at Kurt.

"Is there even a conference?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kurt. "Yes, I'm really here for a conference."

"You know I don't like to be tricked," ground out Derek, feeling his heart trying to beat its way up his throat.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, looking guilty. "I wasn't trying to trick you, I just wanted to... test the water first. You know?"

"No, I don't know," replied Derek, moving to stand. "I'm leaving, now."

"Derek," sighed Kurt, standing as well, "please, just think about it. I'll be here for three more days."

Derek did think about it. He thought about it the entire drive home while ignoring Stiles' millions of questions and Erica continually stripping out of her clothes to try on the things she had purchased. Isaac fell asleep like a puppy who had a big day.

They had just reached the town limit of Beacon Hills when Derek's cell pinged with a new message from Kurt. It was a simple question mark and frowny face.

_ **I don't know if I can.** _

He was actually honest in his reply. His cell pinged very quickly after.

_ **Because of Stiles?** _

He frowned at his phone, trying to figure out what Kurt meant.

"No texting and driving, big guy!" exclaimed Stiles, grabbing the back of the seat and leaning into Derek's space. "Because of Stiles? what do you... what does he mean because of Stiles?"

Derek growled at Stiles and quickly pocketed his phone.

"Mind your own business," he grunted.

"You're talking about me," said Stiles, "I'm pretty sure that makes it, by definition, my business."

"It really doesn't," replied Derek before tuning him out and staring resolutely at the road.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Three in the Blue

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Kurt, Derek, Stiles...

**Warnings: **Threesome Sex, Underage!Stiles, Consensual Infidelity, Klaine, Derek Feels

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

Stiles knew he was sulking, but that didn't mean he had the willpower to stop. Isaac kept shooting him looks even after they had gotten out of Derek's camaro upon arriving back at his house. They weren't so much looks of concern for Stiles as they were looks of concern for whether Stiles was about to make a scene. Jerk.

It just annoyed him-no, annoy is not a strong enough word for it-that everyone knew about his unfortunate crush on Derek. Well, at least he could take solace in the fact that it was everyone except Derek that knew. Stiles was definitely fortunate that none of them felt like spilling the beans to their Alpha. He wasn't going to be naive and assume it was because they were his bros. It was probably just that they either thought it was funny to watch his pain, or because they just couldn't even be troubled enough to meddle in Stiles incredibly pathetic affairs.

Sometimes, though, Stiles wondered whether it wouldn't actually make things a lot easier to have Derek in the know. Maybe if Derek knew, he'd shut Stiles down real nice and cruel. And maybe that would be enough of a killjoy to stop the crush in its tracks.

Instead, with Derek stupidly oblivious to something so painfully obvious that even Jackson could see it beyond his ever-reaching ego, Stiles had the horrible freedom to hope. It was excruciating. He hated being able to glance over at Derek and have his stupid heart ache at the "what ifs" that his treacherous imagination could so quickly and helpfully supply him. Truthfully, if it went on much longer, Stiles would be forced to bash his or Derek's face in just to relieve the emotional turmoil.

Crushes fucking suck, _okay_?

This Kurt guy, though, he could either be Stiles' savior or his worst enemy. There was no missing the change in Derek's face when he looked at him. Kurt's time of playing a key role in Derek's life might have ended, but there was no doubt he was still very special to Derek. Stiles had never seen Derek look so carefully protective of someone before.

So yeah, this could be the very thing Stiles needed to crush his crush...or...it could be the cause of his untimely fall into homicidal insanity and subsequent demise. Just seeing Derek smile at Kurt...ugh. It wasn't a smile meant for flirting his way into a police station, or a smile meant to not-so-subtly mock someone (Stiles; usually it was Stiles), no, it was an actual smile. Stiles was absolutely crazed with jealousy over that, even now. Why couldn't _he _ever cause Derek to smile like that?

But...what about the texts? Stiles had seen the change in Derek when he had read the texts. He had seen how Derek's face contorted as if he had bit into something sour, how he even looked-dare Stiles think it-hurt. And why had Kurt asked about _him_?

What if they were meeting to talk about getting back together, but Kurt decided against it because of Stiles? What if seeing the kind of idiots Derek hung out with now that he was back in Beacon Hills, had turned Kurt off and he didn't want to give Derek another chance? Wow, judgy much? Kurt could fucking kiss Stiles' ass if that was how he was going to be! What a jerk, refusing to date Derek just because Stiles was a loser. Rude. Fucking rude!

"You smell angry," said Erica, purposely knocking one of her shopping bags against his thigh as she pushed passed him. "Stop it; your anger stinks."

"If everyone's emotions smell different, how do you even know if you're getting it right?" asked Stiles, hurrying after her toward the front steps of the wrap-around-deck.

"You just know," said Isaac coming up behind him.

Stiles rolled his eyes at that.

"Plus, you look really pissed off," said Boyd from the front door as he stepped out of the newly rebuilt house to greet them, "and your fists are clenched at your sides." He turned his attention past Stiles, then and asked "how was the trip?"

"Nobody died," offered Erica, making Boyd flash a quick grin her way. She kissed him on the cheek stepped around him into the house.

"Stiles nearly died," growled Derek, giving Stiles the stink eyes as he passed him.

"I needed a coffee!" squawked Stiles, forgetting his fuming over Kurt in order to chase after Derek. He loved arguing with Derek. He loved arguing in general, but for some reason, arguing with Derek was his favorite.

"I warned you to not even _look_ at that coffee shop," said Derek, dropping his keys on the kitchen counter on his way to the refrigerator.

"Again, coffee!" exclaimed Stiles, motioning at himself and widening his eyes for emphasis. "Do you really think this amount of awesome can just maintain itself naturally?"

Derek pulled out a jug of orange juice from the fridge, uncapped it, and took a long drink. Then he handed it over to Stiles, despite still looking angry with him.

"Besides," continued Stiles before pausing to take a swig of the drink. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before continuing. "It wasn't like I invited myself to the table; that was all Kent!"

"Kurt," corrected Derek.

"Right, Kurt," said Stiles waving a hand dismissively while passing the juice back to Derek with the other. He knew the guy's name was Kurt, but he just felt like being difficult.

"He was just trying to be nice," said Derek, after capping the juice and returning it to the refrigerator.

"Well, if he was trying to be nice, then it would have been extra rude of me to decline," said Stiles. "I mean, he insisted and everything!"

"If you had stayed away like I had asked-"

"Asked!?" laughed Stiles. "Oh, man! Buddy, if that's what you call 'asking,' I don't even want to hear your demanding!"

"Shut up," barked Derek, rubbing his temples like had a headache. If werewolves have super healing, would it even be possible for them to get headaches? How are headaches even caused, really? Some are pressure, but some are from dehydration, and others still are...

"Stiles, you're drifting."

"What?" asked Stiles, squinting over at Derek in confusion.

Derek sighed.

"You have that faraway look on your face that you get," he said. "It usually means you got lost in thought, like you were off on some thought tangent."

"Aw!" exclaimed Stiles, grinning widely at Derek and clutching his hands together, "you _do_ care!"

Derek shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Stiles followed after him.

"I'm going for a run," Derek said gruffly to the room. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were all sitting on the couch watching whatever Boyd had been watching when they got home. "Erica, don't forget to start supper soon." Erica groaned. "Boyd, did you walk the perimeter today?" Boyd nodded gravely. "Isaac, go clean your room and do your homework. I can smell your dirty laundry from here. And, Stiles, go home."

"Hey!" exclaimed Stiles.

With that, Derek left out the back door, pulling his shirt off over his head as he walked.

"He _does_ know it's summer break, right?" asked Isaac petulantly making Stiles snort.

"How come he goes for so many runs?" mused Stiles out loud as he started to look around the living room to gather his things. "It isn't like he is hurting for a good workout. I mean, seriously, that guys is like zero percent body fat!"

"He does it to think," offered Boyd.

"And to burn off any excess anger and frustration," added Isaac, not taking his eyes away from the television.

"Yeah, and it seems like he has to do it a lot more after you've spent a lot of time around him," said Erica, grinning all evil-like and other crazy female werewolf stuff.

"I take offense at the obvious implication of that statement," said Stiles, frowning at her.

Erica shrugged. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, bye," he said. The three wolves already had their backs to him and were watching their show. Stiles frowned at their heads and grabbed his bag before turning to leave. "Don't forget to make supper, Erica," he called over his shoulder.

"Fuck you, Stiles!" she called back to him angrily making him laugh. "I'm not the fucking maid! Just because I'm the only female..."

Stiles just kept walking away, allowing her rant to drift out of earshot. The best part of setting Erica off like that was that he was also getting Boyd and would have to sit through what would definitely turn into a full out speech. One stone, three wolves. Suckers.

Stiles was still laughing to himself as he walked out to his jeep. Just as he reached it, though, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see Derek in alpha form spring out from behind some bushes before running off into the trees. Stiles decided to follow him. It was the only rational thing to do. Right? Right.

Derek sat with his back against the large pine tree. He had been lost in thoughts of Kurt when he heard the distant rumble of Stiles' jeep. He groaned internally, but didn't move. It wouldn't be likely that the boy actually found him, he was without the ability to scent or track.

The sun was beginning to set, but the temperature outside wasn't falling very fast. The earth beneath him was warm and alive, the tree at his back grounding. Derek closed his eyes and just took in the sounds and smells around him for a while, trying to destress, to clear his mind.

He sat that way for nearly a quarter of an hour before he heard the clumsy footfalls of someone trudging their way through forest undergrowth. He groaned internally and smacked the back of his head against the tree in frustration. How had Stiles found him? He remained still and just listened while he waited. Stiles kept tripping and cursing. It made him smirk to himself. Eventually, Stiles came within regular earshot. Derek didn't move.

"Derek, " panted Stiles, "I can see you, man. I'm not like a t-rex, I can still see you when you're not moving."

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles came closer, rounding the side of the tree. He stopped in his tracks when he was finally able to see all of Derek. Derek didn't bother moving to cover himself.

"Dude," squeaked Stiles before quickly turning around, "warn a guy!"

"You were the one who followed me out into the woods when you knew what form I was in," said Derek with a shrug.

Stiles turned to glower at him, but quickly covered his face with his hand.

"Yeah, well...he started, but just let it hang in the air unfinished. Instead, he pulled off his plaid shirt and tossed it toward Derek. "Can you please just put this over your...manliness."

Derek caught the shirt, smirking, and laid it over his lap.

"You good?" asked Stiles, still making a big show of not looking.

"I was good before, but then you showed up," answered Derek.

"I'm taking that as a yes," said Stiles before slowly looking over at Derek. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Derek had the shirt over his lap. He sat down next to Derek at the base of the tree and took a deep breath. "So, are you really so angry with me that you needed to-"

"No," cut in Derek, feeling the nervousness wafting off Stiles.

"Okay," said Stiles, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not angry with you, Stiles," said Derek, glancing sideways at the boy. Stiles was looking off into the distance, his brow furrowed and his mouth turned down in a frown. "You never listen, but that isn't new."

Derek watched as the corner of Stiles' mouth quirked up at that. He liked it better than the frown.

"So, it's Kurt who has you all frowny and broody," stated Stiles.

Derek sighed.

"Yeah," he said after a few moments' pause.

He glanced sideways at Stiles to see the boy was looking at him expectantly. What? Did he really think Derek was just going to open up to him? Did he really expect they were going to have a heart-to-heart like they were girls at a slumber party? He growled softly and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, don't even start," laughed Stiles. "You might as well just tell me what's going on now. It'll be less painful in the long run seeing as you _know_ I won't let up."

Derek sighed in defeat.

"He's getting married," said Derek after a short pause.

Stiles winced in what Derek assumed was sympathy.

"I knew he was," added Derek. "That isn't the problem. Well, it is a problem, but it isn't the problem at hand."

"Okay," prompted Stiles, looking sideways at him.

Derek let out another sigh and allowed his shoulders to drop.

"I think he has 'cold feet' or something," explained Derek. "He wants one more fling...with me."

Stiles was silent. Derek felt incredibly exposed in those few moments of quiet, which was laughable considering he was _nude_.

"So, he flew all the way over here from New York," started Stiles, "just to proposition you for sex."

Derek nodded.

"Are you like a god in the sack or something?" asked Stiles, then.

"Okay, we're done," said Derek, standing up to leave.

Stiles burst out laughing and grabbed for Derek's hand. Derek glanced back at him to see his other hand was over his eyes.

"Dude, dude, I'm sorry," laughed Stiles. "Sit that bare ass of yours back down."

Derek grumbled, but did as Stiles said.

"Okay, so, he wants one more romp in the sheets with you before he's forever tied to some other guy," said Stiles. Derek nodded. "So, the question is...do you want another romp with him?"

Derek frowned. That definitely wasn't one of the questions he had been asking himself over the past few hours. He had been asking himself why, and how, and what was the real story. Most importantly, he had been putting most of his energy into moping about his poor, fragile heart. He had never even thought about whether he actually wanted one more chance to be with Kurt.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you haven't even thought about it," said Stiles, shaking his head and giving Derek a judging look. "Man, I may not have the amount of experience as you in this field -"

"You have _no_ experience in this field," rumbled Derek.

"Rude! I'm trying to help you here!" exclaimed Stiles, shoving his shoulder. Derek grinned. "Anyway, I may not have the amount of experience as you in this field, but I do know one thing!"

"What's that, Stiles," sighed out Derek, rubbing a hand over his face.

"You don't turn down amazing sex!"

"How do you know it is amazing sex?" asked Derek.

"Have you seen _you_? Have you seen _him_?" squawked Stiles. "Yeah, even if you guys are ridiculously vanilla in the bedroom, which I'm guessing you're not because he _flew across the country_ to be with you, just the view of you both naked together has got to be freaking amazing."

Derek snorted derisively.

"So, what are you really upset about, bub?" asked Stiles.

Derek shrugged a shoulder, looking away from Stiles. He didn't want to vocalize it, he felt weak enough just feeling it.

"Okay, how about I guess what it is, and you tell me if I'm right or wrong. It'll be like twenty questions."

"Stiles, don't be an idiot."

"You're the one who is too big a sissy to say what he feels," said Stiles, shrugging. "I thought, if you were going to be a _little girl_ about it, I'd play along."

Derek frowned at Stiles. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. He turned away to gaze off at the horizon, well, what bits of it he could see through the trees. The sky was beginning to turn pinks and oranges as the sun set. Derek could feel Stiles' gaze, but continued to just watch the horizon.

"You're not over him and you're scared sleeping with him again will make it worse," guessed Stiles after a few beats.

Derek tensed; _of course_ Stiles would get it in the first try. He clenched his jaw and continued to keep from looking at Stiles, though it was hard. He nearly startled when he felt Stiles' hand on his bicep. For some reason, perhaps because he was feeling vulnerable from the conversations, the touch sent tingles up his arm.

"That sucks," said Stiles, simply.

Derek waited for him to say something more, but the boy remained silent. It was odd. He finally broke down and looked over at him. Stiles grinned when their eyes met. Derek somehow felt he had been beaten.

"So, how about you have him over and I'll come be the buffer," said Stiles. "That way it doesn't have to go anywhere because Cock-block Stiles is there. But, if you do want to go through with it, we can have a code word or something and when you-"

"A code word," repeated Derek in deadpan. Was Stiles a complete moron?

"Yeah, like 'potato salad!'" said Stiles, obviously unfazed by Derek's lack of enthusiasm for his plan. "When you want me to leave, you just say potato salad and I'll go so you guys can have your awesome _sexy times_."

Derek wanted to facepalm. How was this even his life?

"So, what do you think?" asked Stiles, intentionally bumping Derek with his shoulder. Somewhere along the way, Derek had failed with Stiles. What happened to the days when the kid was completely terrified of him?

"Potato salad," said Derek.

"That's the spir-wait! No, Derek! RUDE!" exclaimed Stiles, looking so outraged that Derek couldn't help but laugh. "Come on man," whined Stiles, "it's a good idea."

Derek shook his head, chuckling.

"Shut up," complained Stiles, standing up and grabbing a handful of old leaves and moss from the ground to throw at Derek. It only made Derek laugh more. "You're a total asshole, you know that, right?"

Derek hummed, pulling a few leaves out of his hair as he watched as Stiles stomped away.

"Don't you want your shirt back?" he asked. "You'll get cold in just that tshirt."

Stiles turned around and Derek grinned mischievously at him before standing up and throwing the shirt his way. The boy turned bright red, even his ears, and quickly turned covered his eyes with one hand while fumbling around blindly on the ground with the other to try to grab his shirt.

"I'll call Kurt," offered Derek once Stiles had found his shirt and pulled it on.

"Awesome," said Stiles, still refusing to look his way. "Uh, see..hahaha...you later."

Kurt looked up through the windshield of his rental car at the tall, modern colonial house. It was a soft grey with bright white trim and charcoal shutters that matched the charcoal shingled roof. He had never been to Beacon Hills before, but the drive through the small town and up the barely used gravel road next to the preserve almost felt familiar because of the things Derek had told him in the past. His heart ached a little when he looked at the big, beautiful house in front of him because he knew it was standing in place of something that had been much more special.

He took a deep breath, plastered on a bright smile, and got out of the car. When Kurt reached the door, he didn't even have to knock because Derek was opening it. Right, werewolf hearing.

"Hey," breathed out Kurt.

"Hi," replied Derek, gruffly. Kurt could tell from how forcefully neutral his face was, that the man was nervous. He felt bad about putting Derek on edge, but wasn't really sure how he could fix it besides leaving-and he didn't want to leave. He wanted to spend some time with Derek, to see how he was doing, to bask in his presence. He had missed his quietly protective presence. In the big city of New York, Kurt had felt so much safer knowing Derek was right across the hall. Sure, Derek was dark and broody, and once they had known each other a while, he learned a lot of the why of it, but he was also quick-witted and smart. Kurt loved his dry humor, loved the sparkle of mischief he would sometimes see in his eye. Derek was loyal and peace-loving and...and Kurt just missed him.

"Your new house is beautiful," offered Kurt, with a smile.

"Thanks," replied Derek before stepping out of the way and gesturing that Kurt should come inside.

Kurt was surprised to see Stiles sprawled across the large leather couch watching television when they walked into the living room from the foyer. Stiles gave him a crooked smile and a half wave before turning his attention back to the tv.

"Babysitting?" asked Kurt, cheekily.

"They have homes," sighed Derek, "and yet..."

Derek trailed off and simply made a helpless gesture. Kurt laughed.

"You _do _know I can hear you, right?" asked Stiles.

"I'm sorry, Stiles," offered Kurt, slyly.

Stiles waved him off and turned up the volume. Kurt looked over at Derek and raised an eyebrow. Derek simply shrugged.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Derek, sounding awkward.

"I would love something to drink," replied Kurt, "but no orange juice, please."

Derek cocked an eyebrow at him making Kurt laugh.

"I highly doubt you've stopped your bad habit of drinking straight from the jug," said Kurt, simply.

Stiles let out a loud cackle from the couch before quickly covering his mouth. Derek growled under his breath at him and Stiles looked dutifully cowed.

"I'll be right back," said Derek before disappearing through a swinging door into what was most likely the kitchen.

Kurt looked around the living room for a few moments. It was sparsely decorated with only the bare necessities and very little for actual decor, but everything coordinated fairly well. He guessed it was because it had all been purchased at the same time.

He could tell Stiles was ignoring him on purpose, so Kurt followed suit and walked around the room looking at things and humming to himself. Every so often he would glance out the corner of his eye to catch Stiles looking his way. He smiled to himself when Stiles would quickly look back at the television as if he wasn't completely obvious.

There was a tall, thin bookshelf on the far wall that actually had a few items on it. Kurt walked over to it, right past Stiles who fidgeted at his proximity. He had to muffle a laugh when he saw the gawdy, glass wolf figurine on the top shelf.

"Derek's Christmas present," said Stiles, breaking the silence. "I don't think he realizes it was a joke and just keeps it out of duty."

"From you?" asked Kurt, chuckling.

Stiles shook his head.

"Nope, Erica," he said. "My gift is on the next shelf down."

Kurt looked down at the next shelf to find a small stand of books. The one on the outside said "How to Train your Puppy" up the spine. Kurt let out a loud laugh and glanced back at Stiles to see the boy looking smug.

"You're adorable," laughed Kurt, straightening and shaking his head to himself. He walked around the couch and perched on the edge of the plush ottoman in front of it. "So, will you level with me?"

"Huh?" asked Stiles, sitting up and suddenly looking nervous.

"Did Derek ask you to be here while I visited as a sort of buffer?"

Kurt wondered how the whole werewolf thing was still a secret in Beacon Hills if that was how well Stiles could avoid telling the truth. The kid didn't even have to open his mouth and he had already given Kurt his answer. Kurt sighed and let his shoulders slump.

"I should probably just go," he said.

"Why?" asked Derek, walking into the room holding two steaming mugs.

"Oh, like you didn't hear all that," said Kurt, laughing bitterly.

"I wasn't listening," said Derek.

"He didn't ask me to be here," piped up Stiles, then. "I offered."

"Oh, well, that makes everything _so_ much better," grumbled Kurt, feeling a little hurt that Derek disliked him so much that he couldn't even handle being in the same room as him for an afternoon.

Derek inhaled deeply and suddenly looked stricken. Kurt wondered what information his scent was sending him.

"Kurt," he said, setting down the drinks on the side table, "I..."

"I was jealous, okay!?" exploded Stiles, suddenly. Kurt looked over at him in surprise. Derek did the same. "I have had this big, stupid, gay crush on Derek for the past year and it had me all freaked out when I found out his ex was coming to see him. And then, when I saw you, I knew there was no freaking way I could compete with you for him! I mean...look at you!"

Kurt couldn't help but preen when Stiles gestured at him wildly. He glanced over at Derek to see the guy looked like he was going to be sick.

"Stiles," croaked Derek. "...Potato salad."

Kurt watched as the two exchanged looks. Stiles' mouth had fallen open and his eyes had widened, he was still breathing heavily from his outburst. Derek looked, well, constipated. His facial expressions were hard to read, but there were always clues if one was accustomed to detecting them. Kurt was out of practise, however.

Stiles was grinding his molars and glaring defiantly at Derek, but Derek didn't blink as he stared him down. Finally, Stiles got up and stomped his way to the front door.

"He didn't mean any of that," said Derek once the front door had slammed shut. "He was just trying to help me keep from saying the truth because he knows how difficult it is for me to...express."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Right."

"I told him what you had asked for," said Derek, plopping down on the couch with a huff and leaning forward to run his fingers through his hair. "I told him I was afraid of getting hurt again. Well, no, actually he guessed it, but..."

Derek trailed off and looked up at Kurt forlornly.

"But he was right," said Kurt, softly. Derek nodded. Kurt's heart broke a little in his chest. He wanted to reach for Derek, to give him a hug. "Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

"You didn't need that," said Derek, looking down at his knees.

"Oh, Der," sighed Kurt, finally allowing himself to reach for him. He took Derek's hands in his and squeezed them before raising them to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "You are the biggest martyr I have ever met."

Derek looked sharply up at him, then. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Well," he said, unapologetically, "it's true."

Derek scowled at him, but at least he didn't pull his hands out of his grip.

"I love you, Derek," said Kurt, softly. Derek wouldn't look at him, just let out a huff of breath. Kurt tilted his head down to catch his eye. "I do," he insisted.

"But," ground out Derek.

Kurt sighed.

"But," he agreed. "But I'm not the right person for you and you're not the right person for me. I had hoped we would stay friends after everything, but that didn't work out. I really just wanted to reconnect with you. I mean, the sex is still on the table, but if that makes you uncomfortable..."

Derek grumbled.

"So uncomfortable, in fact, that you needed a teenager to save you," teased Kurt. Derek frowned even harder at that which only served to make Kurt laugh again. "Speaking of which," he said after a few beats before letting go of Derek's hands and standing up. "Stiles," he called out, "you can come back inside, now."

A few moments later, the front door opened and Stiles stepped back into the house looking guilty. It was obvious from the look of surprise on Derek's face that Derek hadn't even realized Stiles hadn't actually left.

"Ugh," said Kurt, flopping down on the couch next to Derek dramatically. "You guys are so uptight! Forgive me for sounding like Santana, but you both could use a good fuck."

Derek made a choking sound next to him and Kurt grinned. The fun part about hardly ever cursing was that it held a lot more power when Kurt actually did. He loved it.

"No, seriously," said Kurt. "You are both absolutely rigid, not to mention the sexual tension in here could be cut with a knife! You know what this calls for?"

"What?" asked Stiles, plopping down on the couch across from Kurt and Derek.

"A threesome," said Kurt, grinning.

"Oh my g..._really_?" squeaked Stiles. Kurt couldn't tell if the expression on the boy's face was horror or excitement. It was hilariously adorable. He had been joking (mostly), but Stiles' reaction was too good to give that away, so, he simply grinned.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Three in the Blue

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Kurt, Derek, Stiles...

**Warnings: **Threesome Sex, Underage!Stiles, Consensual Infidelity, Klaine, Derek Feels

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

Derek couldn't believe he had okayed any of this. It was bad enough that he had agreed to hook up with Kurt again when he was still raw with feelings for him, but to mix Stiles into the entire mess seemed like an entire new level of wrong. Still, Derek could feel anticipation building deep in his stomach and his heart picking up speed in his chest.

"So, uh, how does this even work?" asked Stiles, looking nervous and fidgety where he sat on the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

"You're going to fall right off that stool if you don't stop fidgeting," growled Derek.

"You both need to relax," soothed Kurt, going up to Derek to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Derek tensed further, but quickly melted under the distantly familiar press of Kurt's soft lips. He was just beginning to reach for him to pull the slender man in closer when Kurt pulled away. Derek let out an indignant huff that only served to make Kurt chuckle.

"You're still the cutest," sighed Kurt before turning to face Stiles.

Stiles looked almost sick from trying so hard to not glare at Kurt. Derek could smell the jealousy wafting off the boy in waves. It twisted something deep inside of him. Kurt, even without having werewolf abilities, must have noticed the change in Stiles, too, because he was stepping over to him while making soft cooing noises.

"Don't worry, Stiles," whispered Kurt, even though he had to know that Derek could hear him just fine. "I won't take him from you."

He leaned in to kiss Stiles ever so gently. It looked so achingly sweet that Derek had to bite the inside of his cheek and dig his fingernails that were quickly sharpening into the counter. He watched as Stiles' expression changed and his eyes rolled back as Kurt deepened the kiss and moved closer into him. Derek could feel his heart rate pick up even further to match the sudden spike in Stiles' pulse. He wanted to stalk over to them and peel them both out of their clothes, wanted to lay them both out on his bed-they looked amazing together.

Stiles quickly threw his arms up around Kurt's shoulders and opened his legs further as Kurt stepped in closer. Derek had to lean against the counter for support when Stiles groaned. The sweet tang of arousal was quickly filling the air. Kurt and Stiles' own versions of the scent were so intermingled that Derek wouldn't have been able to pull them apart had he not known intimately the exact tone of Kurt's.

The scene unfolding in front of him along with the darkening scent was affecting Derek more strongly than he would have anticipated. He could feel a growl building in his throat, a possessiveness growing in his chest that was more feral than he had felt in a long time.

Kurt pulled back from Stiles and grinned over his shoulder at Derek, obviously having heard the growl. "I can tell this is going to be fun," he said before leaning back in to press a few quick kisses against Stiles lips.

Stiles' eyes kept fluttering shut with each one. The movement made his long, dark eyelashes even more prominent. Derek wanted him. It surprised him just how hard the realization hit him. When Kurt finally stepped away from Stiles, the younger boy looked completely starstruck and Derek didn't know if he loved it or was jealous that it was pointed at Kurt.

"So, Stiles," purred Kurt, as he leaned back against the long counter in between Stiles and Derek, "did you only want to watch or were you hoping to be more...involved?"

Stiles' mouth fell open at that.

"He's only seventeen," hissed Derek.

"You've said that a few times, already," said Kurt, almost dismissively. "He'll be fine, I was about the same age when I had my first time and you lost yours way youn-"

"Kurt," snapped Derek, the thought of the when of it making him feel sick because of the _whom_.

Kurt grimaced.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, reaching to touch Derek's hand in apology.

Derek just huffed out a sigh before turning his attention back to Stiles.

"I don't think he should be a part of this at all," said Derek, despite how much he wanted him. "He's too young and-"

"I'm old enough to save your ass from a fucking kamina, but not old enough to have sex?" cut in Stiles, sharply. "Oh, that is rich!"

"He has a point," said Kurt, giving Derek a small grin of victory.

"You already agreed to this, old man," said Stiles, jumping down from his stool. He looked determined and a little angry, but his legs were still a tad wobbly and Derek could sense just how nervous the boy was. "There's no backing out, now."

Kurt gave Stiles an approving smile and Derek suddenly had the sense that the two had the potential to gang up on him. He was in trouble.

"So, Stiles," said Kurt, tilting his head, "what would you like?"

Stiles' defiant expression faltered and he bit his bottom lip looking unsure. Derek had a moment of wanting to pull him close. Derek had a lot of moments about Stiles, though; most of which involved him wishing to smack the kid upside the head, but every once in awhile there came to the surface a deep-rooted need to protect him.

"I don't...I don't really know what I'm doing," said Stiles, nervously. He shrugged self consciously and stared down at his feet.

"Oh, hunny, " cooed Kurt, taking a step closer to Stiles and setting a hand on his arm, "we know and you don't have to worry. This isn't a competition or performance, this is just for fun. I mean, I _love_ to perform, but on stage, not like this." Kurt chuckled softly at himself, shaking his head. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to impress us."

Even in the past, Derek was often left in awe of how easily Kurt could find the proper words to put someone at ease. Now was the perfect example. Stiles nodded, taking a deep breath that made his cheeks puff like a chipmunk before blowing it out in a nearly inaudible sigh. Kurt patted his arm encouragingly, smiling.

Stiles couldn't believe this was his life. Seriously, if he were to go back in time and tell himself that he'd be spending his first weekend of summer break losing his virginity via super gay threesome, he would have...well, he isn't even sure what he would have thought, because that wasn't on his radar even a year ago. The whole bisexual thing, was a new development. Well, him actually being conscious of it was new, that is. Thank you very much, Derek Hale, for the whole sexual crisis. Yeah, that was a lovely thing to have to deal with on top of the whole werewolf and other nighttime creatures issue.

So, yeah, here was Stiles, virginal, teenager Stiles, standing in Derek Hale's new kitchen with two incredibly sexy men who were trying to..._woo _him...into a _threesome_? Yeah, what is reality, really?

Stiles swallowed a few times and glanced between Derek and Kurt. Derek's face was stoic and unreadable, his gaze intense and making Stiles want to cower. Kurt, on the other hand, looked warm and welcoming, and so, so _pretty_. The two were such a hugely stark contrast to each other, both in expression and in their appearances. It was a little ridiculous, honestly, to try to imagine them having ever dated, but, even with their huge differences, they looked amazing. So freaking amazing; and, actually, it was probably _because_ of the contrast.

"Yeah, so, uh...since I've never, uh," Stiles faltered when his voice broke. _Fuck_, he was so freaked out (and horny) that he didn't know what to do with himself. _Oh, fucking damnit_, Derek could totally smell his arousal, couldn't he? What else could he sense? "Maybe, maybe you guys should just, uh, do your thing and I'll jump in later?"

"That's fine with me if that's what you want," said Kurt, encouragingly, making Stiles wonder what he did for a living. Was he like a sex coach or something? Why was he so cavalier, so good at this? Or maybe he was just good at helping people. Maybe he was like a school teacher or something. Stiles winced. Definitely not a good idea to think about Kurt as a school teacher at the moment. "What do you think, Derek?"

Derek shrugged. Stiles wondered, not for the first time, if the guy was pissed at him for getting in on this. Maybe he wanted Kurt all to himself and Stiles was the rain on his parade, the ants at his picnic, the...okay, moving on.

"You sure you won't feel left out if you're just watching?" asked Kurt.

"I'm on our school's lacrosse team," said Stiles, shrugging and giving Kurt the best grin he could manage given the situation. "I'm used to being benched."

Kurt threw his head back and let out a full-fledged guffaw for Stiles' efforts. Stiles' grin grew more natural at that. He was starting to really like this Kurt guy.

"Well, if you get antsy, you just dive right in," said Kurt, giving him a wink before turning his back to him in favor of facing Derek.

Stiles could feel his pulse rachet up as he watched Kurt's fingertips come into contact with Derek's skin. He had never expected that this would be how things would go when he finally got to be with Derek in any form. Actually, he never expected his fantasies about Derek to ever be realized in any form, but definitely, _definitely_ not like this. He wasn't sure if it was better or worse. On one hand, the pressure was off of him a little bit, but on the other hand, well...

"C'mere," gasped Kurt, pulling Stiles from his musings.

Stiles suddenly felt light headed as he watched Kurt pull Derek's henley over his head. He had seen Derek shirtless many times before, but this was a completely different scenario to see him shirtless in. Stiles' knees nearly buckled at the wild growl Derek let out when Kurt moved in to kiss him deeper. Stiles had heard a lot of different growls from Derek, but that one was new. It was new and sexy and wild; kick you in the stomach, slap you in the face, make you jizz your pants wild.

In one quick movement, Derek grabbed Kurt under the knees and sat him on the counter, stepping into his space to kiss him like a starving man. Perhaps Derek _was_ a starving man. Stiles hadn't seen any sign of Derek having any relationships or even hook-ups since getting closer to the guy. Was Kurt the last person he was with? Had he been heartbroken and pining for him over the past year and some? Was that part of the reason he always looked so unhappy?

Derek was obviously losing himself; every time his eyes fluttered open they shone a bright red, and his ears were lengthening. Stiles suddenly found himself wondering what it would be like to make out with him while his teeth were long and sharp. Derek's hands were squeezing and rubbing their way up Kurt's thighs, digging into the muscled flesh there. Kurt had the most appealing legs of any man Stiles had ever seen. Maybe he was a dancer of some sort. He _had_ said something about performing on stage.

Kurt was humming and gasping, clutching one hand to Derek's shoulder and the other around the back of his neck. Derek looked like he was digging his thumbs into his groin while practically devouring his mouth. The deep groans and high, breathy sighs Kurt was making were a complete turn on, but when mixed with a light sprinkling of Derek's wolfy growls, it was downright obscene.

As awkward as Stiles felt just standing there watching the two make-out and thoughtlessly grind at each other, not knowing what to do with himself and feeling a tad bit creepy, it was a fucking _amazing_ show. His arousal was hitting him so hard; he just ached to get in on that. Kurt had said he should, but he somehow felt like an idiot being so quick to want in. So, Stiles waited.

Kurt's shirt was off and his jeans pulled open by then. Derek's hair was sticking up at odd angles from Kurt continually running his fingers through it while gasping in what was probably the most desperate and wrecked way known to mankind. Derek was kissing and sucking his throat, the rumbling in his chest sounding almost like a purr by then... if big, scary, monsters could purr. Maybe it was like a mountain lion's purr. Could mountain lions even purr? If they could, it wouldn't sound near as deep and awesome as Derek's. Why was Stiles thinking about mountain lions, though? And...since he was already mentally asking himself questions; when had the crotch of his jeans gotten so tight? _Fuck. _

Derek moved down Kurt's chest, biting the milky skin as he went. Kurt was arching back so far on the counter that Stiles was sure a normal person's spine would have snapped by then. Then Kurt's dick was being pulled out of his open skinny jeans and...okay, wow, Derek can deep throat, good to know.

Stiles made a strangled sound in the back of his throat (he hadn't meant to, but it just kind of came out) and it caught Kurt's attention, although, how Kurt was even lucid with how quickly Derek had sunk down over his dick was completely beyond Stiles. Kurt beckoned to Stiles, reaching out a hand in his direction. Who was Stiles to say no?

He walked on stiff legs, the zipper of his jeans digging into his own chubby with every movement, the few steps it took to be at Kurt's side. Kurt was groaning. Derek was breathing heavily and bobbing. Stiles thought he might pass out.

"What do you need, Stiles?" gasped Kurt. "What would you like?"

Stiles looked from Kurt's face down the length of his pale torso to the back of Derek's head that was still bobbing up and down enthusiastically over his open jeans. He had no idea, but his dick was starting to ache in his jeans.

"Uh," croaked Stiles, mesmerized by the movement of Derek's head.

Kurt put a hand on Derek's shoulder to make him stop. Derek pulled off with a lewd pop that had Stiles unthinkingly licking his lips.

"How big is your bed?" asked Kurt.

"Californian King," said Derek, his voice a little gravelly...probably from the _dick_ that had been fucking his _throat_. Uuuggh. Stiles wasn't going to live through this day.

"Mmmm, perfect," hummed Kurt before sitting up and jumping down from the counter in a crazy-graceful move that looked nearly superhuman. Hmmm, or elfin...yeah, Kurt definitely looked part elf.

Kurt reached for Stiles' hand, smiling brightly at him. How did he look so composed when shirtless, his perfect hair all messed up and the fly of his jeans open with his dick peeking out?

"Elf, definitely part elf," Stiles said out loud.

Kurt gave him a funny look, but didn't comment. He led Stiles through the house with the bearings and command of someone who had been there a thousand times before-which was impossible since the place had been built in the past six months. When they reached Derek's bedroom, Kurt let go of Stiles' hand, which was actually kind of unfortunate because Stiles had felt much more grounded with his hand in Kurt's.

Kurt peeled himself out of his jeans and underwear right in front of Stiles with absolutely no preamble. Stiles felt like he had been suckerpunched in the stomach at how gorgeous Kurt's body was. It was lean and toned, not bulky with muscle but each line was clearly defined and each curve super biteable.

Biteable?

Yeah, Stiles was spending way too much time with werewolves.

"You have the best legs _ever_," stammered Stiles, not caring if he sounded like an idiot.

Kurt didn't laugh at him, though. No, he beamed at him as if that were the best compliment ever.

"Thank you," said Kurt with a little, crooked smile. "You don't look half bad, yourself. Feel like losing a few layers?"

Stiles looked down at himself. He was still fully clothed while Kurt was standing in front of him completely nude with a hard and upward curving dick. The guy didn't look the least bit uncomfortable about it, though. Then again, he had nothing to be embarrassed of. He was probably as close to perfect as a man has ever looked.

Derek stepped past him, then, undoing his jeans as he walked. He shucked them off to reveal that he had been going commando. Fuck. Did he always go commando? Maybe his junk was werewolfy junk that needed more room to breathe and stuff. What if he had a massive, monster dick? Oh, _fuck_. Stiles was almost afraid to look when Derek turned around to face him, putting said dick on display.

Finally, he squinted open an eye to find that...yeah, okay, Derek had a good-sized dick, but it was definitely still a human dick of human proportions and...uh...humanness. Excellent.

"Are you nervous about being naked in front of other people?" asked Kurt, breaking into Stiles' thoughts.

"Oh, uh...well...no," said Stiles, shaking his head and forcing his eyes up from Derek's general groin area. Derek's face wasn't much better, though, he looked sexed up with his hair mussed, his lips swollen, and his cheeks flushed. Plus, he had a judgemental eyebrow raised and was looking in Stiles' direction. How did that look hold so much power even when the guy was fucking _nude_? Damn werewolves! "I mean, not really," continued Stiles. "Like I said, I'm on the school lacrosse team so there's lots of locker room time. We kind of try not to look at each other then, though. I mean, it happens and stuff, but it isn't like...like we're going to try to get off with each other, you know?"

"I had a dream like that once," mused Kurt.

Derek shot him a look. The way that Kurt shrugged in response suddenly made it easier for Stiles to imagine them having history together. He would wager Kurt had been really good for Derek and his heart kind of panged (just a little) in sympathy for Derek over the loss of this beautiful, sexy man.

"But, if I get naked," continued Stiles, nervously, even while he began to unzip his hoodie, "you guys have to promise not to laugh or whatever. I mean, you have to remember that you're both these seasoned, manly-men guys and I'm just this seventeen year old bench warmer-"

"Did you just call me a manly man?" asked Kurt, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Um," stuttered Stiles.

Kurt was laughing again, his shoulders shaking from it.

"I don't think I have _ever _been called that before, so, thank you, Stiles, thank you," giggled Kurt, shaking his head and gasping for air.

Kurt couldn't get over just how adorable Stiles was. Derek was a complete idiot for not pursuing the kid when they both so obviously wanted each other. Stiles was charming and intelligent and just _so _incredibly _cute_. Kurt wondered if putting Stiles and Blaine in the same room would cause an outbreak of diabetes from the sugary sweet cuteness.

His chest felt a little tight at the thought of Blaine, though. This whole thing had been Blaine's idea. Well, not the threesome, that was kind of just an added benefit. Blaine was so adamant that Kurt have one free romp with another person to make up for that one time when...well, Kurt tried to blot it out of his memory. He had already forgiven Blaine and didn't like the idea of the freebie hanging over their heads. He had never planned on using it, ever, but he also didn't want Blaine going through life wondering when Kurt would decide to use it. He didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or insecure.

Still, if Blaine, in his misguided way, really felt like the deed was unforgivable without this retribution or whatever it was, then Kurt would do this for him.

Not that it would be that great a burden to not only get to be with Derek again, but to get to be with a virgin while he, himself, was experienced. Blaine was the only virgin Kurt had ever been with, but they had both been at the time, so this was an entire different ballpark. He liked the idea of being able to 'be there' for someone when they were nervous and excited. It was kind of ridiculously hot, too. And, on top of all that, Kurt was going to make it his mission to use this whole experience as a way to get Derek and Stiles together...permanently.

Stiles was undressing, but his big, puppy hands were shaking as he undid the buttons of his plaid shirt. Kurt glanced over at Derek who looked so awkward that he almost looked constipated; he was no help. Kurt rolled his eyes in Derek's direction, hoping the man saw it, before stepping forward to close his hands over Stiles'

For being the human in a pack of wolves, Stiles sure reminded Kurt of a puppy-even physically. His hands were far too big for his body, like a pup who still needed to grow into his paws. If he had a tail, it would be wagging, but held lowly like he wasn't sure if he should be excited or cowering. Kurt hummed to keep himself from chuckling when Stiles audibly gulped.

"Shh," whispered Kurt, "let me help."

He was rather deft at the job of putting on and taking off clothes and it wasn't just because of how often he and Blaine got up to mischief in their new apartment. Being that he dressed models, Kurt knew a thing or two about how to quickly button up, or unbutton a piece of clothing.

"Wow, you're really fast at that," said Stiles and Kurt didn't bother hiding his amusement at the statement.

"Part of my job, hun," he said, simply.

Stiles went rigid under Kurt's hands and Kurt looked up quickly to find him staring at him in wide-eyed wonder. Kurt went back over their conversation in his mind and then laughed.

"Oh! No, no," said Kurt through his laughter. "No, I'm a designer. So, you know, I have to dress models and alter clothes and all that."

"That's cool, too," said Stiles, sounding awkward.

Kurt chuckled and couldn't help but lean in to give him a soft kiss. Stiles' lips were incredibly inviting, full and sweet, and especially alluring with the way he held his mouth slightly open. Stiles sighed into his mouth, melting against him. Kurt wondered how many times the boy had been kissed before then. If the thought of him being one of the first to kiss Stiles turned Kurt on, well, he didn't have to tell anyone.

When he pulled back from the kiss, Stiles' long eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones a few times before he looked up at him. Kurt smiled and Stiles grinned sheepishly in response.

"So. Darn. Cute," said Kurt touching a fingertip to the tip of Stiles' nose before turning away from him to check on the other person in the room. Derek had been incredibly quiet for the past little while. "Don't you think so, Derek?"

Derek was sitting on the edge of his bed, the blankets already thrown to the side, watching them closely while tugging lazily on his dick. A shiver rose up Kurt's spine at the picture.

Derek only grunted in reply, but patted the bed with his free hand in a gesture that was more command than invitation. That man needed some serious work. Kurt looked over at Stiles and they shared a look of solidarity on that front which tickled Kurt. He winked at Stiles before walking over to Derek. He hoped Stiles would follow.

He dropped to his knees when he reached Derek, smirking up at him under his eyelashes as he ran his hands up and down Derek's thighs. He could hear Derek's stuttered intake of breath and his smirk only grew. Kurt had always loved being on his knees in front of Derek. It was almost ironic just how much power over Derek the position gave him. He squeezed Derek's thighs in his hands before leaning forward to bump his nose softly against Derek's hand where it was still circled around his dick. Derek groaned and moved it to cup the side of Kurt's face.

Kurt leaned into the touch momentarily before opening his mouth to take Derek in, his tongue ready to taste. He softly sucked open mouth kisses up the side of Derek's dick before sinking down over it. Derek groaned above him. His jaw already ached at the girth of him, but he loved it; loved the weight of him, the taste of him, the heat of his arousal and the stutter of his breathing. Kurt sucked hard and slowly pulled up and down Derek's dick. He was nearly lost to the activity when he was suddenly aware of Stiles watching them. He could feel the boys eyes on him, though he had momentarily forgotten his audience in the rush.

He glanced sideways, not faltering in his movements, but couldn't see Stiles anywhere. Derek's fingers were working through his hair, scraping deliciously against his skull, but keeping him from turning his head. Kurt pulled off with a soft pop and turned to look for Stiles. Derek groaned softly in disappointment over the loss, probably not even meaning to.

Stiles' eyes were huge and trained on Derek's dick, he was standing in nothing but his briefs with his back leaned against the wall. His briefs were a simple boxer brief in solid black that made his hips look even slimmer. His dick was a prominent line in the front of them, looking beautifully inviting. Despite the picture Stiles made, Kurt couldn't help chuckling to himself at how surprised he was by Stiles' underwear choice. He would have expected the boy to wear some sort of novelty pattern like the kind Puck always wore back in highschool. Not that Kurt spent a lot of time looking at Puck in his underwear, but the guy was shameless in the locker room.

At Kurt's chuckle, Stiles' eyes shot to him and a look of angry mortification flit over the boy's face. Kurt frowned in confusion before realizing his folly. Of course, chuckling was the worst possible thing for him to do when the boy was nervous and insecure. The poor, sweet baby probably thought Kurt was laughing at him. Kurt turned back to Derek, glancing up at his face before sinking back down on his dick and bobbing up and down on it for a few more pulls. He sucked just the tip into his mouth, then, and traced the contours of it with his tongue before pulling off completely and moving to stand. He kissed Derek filthily, nearly knocking him over with it and ending the kiss with a few quick pecks to his lips.

Then, Kurt had Stiles in his sights.

Kurt knew his gaze was intense, but it must have been downright intimidating to Stiles who stumbled backward when Kurt turned on him. He had already been leaning against the wall, so all the backward step had done was make him nearly fall against it. Kurt forced himself not to chuckle again, not wanting Stiles to feel mocked.

He looked the boy up and down, taking in his leanly muscled frame and the soft, but well-defined lines of his physique. His pale skin was dotted with moles, wide constellations of beauty marks that would undoubtedly prove to be an excellent map for fingertips and tongues. Stiles was beautiful. His hair was tousled, his delicately shaped, full lips were parted, his warm eyes were wide, and his cheeks were coloured with a soft blush.

"You look delicious," breathed Kurt, smiling as he reached for him. "Were you enjoying the show?"

Kurt hummed happily at Stiles' enthusiastic nod and audible gulp. He brushed his fingertips softly over the side of his face, watching as Stiles' eyes fluttered shut at his touch. Like Blaine, Stiles had long, dark eyelashes that framed his eyes in a way that made them look even bigger and more expressive. Kurt loved it.

He leaned in and kissed Stiles' were soft and pliant under his, unsure but melding easily with his own. He kept the kisses soft and sweet until Stiles began to participate. When Stiles gasped against his mouth and finally dared to reach for him, Kurt grinned against his lips and tilted his head, putting more force into the kisses. It seemed to be excellent instigation, because Stiles moaned into his mouth and pressed up against him, fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders. Kurt sighed happily as Stiles' teeth pressed awkwardly against his lips in the boy's enthusiasm. He tilted his hips so to feel the outline of Stiles' dick press into the seam between his thigh and pelvis.

When he heard a growl-like groan behind him, Kurt reached blindly back for Derek with his free hand. He grasped his forearm and pulled him sharply to his feet, wanting him to join them. He could feel Derek's heat against his back before the man even touched him. The invitation coupled with the display Kurt and Stiles were making must have been enough to get past Derek's qualms over the age difference, because he was fervid and growling when he reached them.

They were both so gorgeous, both so pale and beautiful and in need of marking. They both had scents that were a version of what Derek knew as comfort and familiar and home. Watching them touch and kiss was driving him nearly insane. It was as if something inside him snapped when Kurt reached for him, the final invitation he needed. Derek was on his feet and pressing against both of them instantly, not even caring to stifle the growls in his chest.

He grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck while leaning in to press his nose to the side of Kurt's throat and simply inhale. The scent of arousal and Kurt were so strong, they practically punched the air right back out of him. Derek groaned, his hand tightening on Stiles' neck of its own accord. Stiles let out a confused whine that sounded part horny and needy and a tiny part panicked. Derek forced himself to loosen his hold, but couldn't bare to let go completely.

He turned his eyes on Stiles who already looked wrecked, with colour high on his cheeks, his hair mussed, his pupils blown and his eyelids heavy. Derek leaned in to taste his plump lips. Stiles tensed further under his touch before completely melting into it, even sighing when Derek pulled back. Derek had to lean in a for a few more quick kisses to those gorgeous lips. He kept his eyes open so he could watch Stiles' flutter every time their lips met.

Derek nosed across Stiles' cheek and blew out a soft breath against Stiles' ear making the boy squirm. He kissed down his neck, his breaths growing heavier with arousal and the desire to just completely inhale his scent. Even just the thought of the essence of Stiles filling Derek's lungs had him greedy for it.

He paused to suck a red mark into the side of Stiles' neck, the boy squirming and sighing breathlessly under his mouth. Derek could practically taste the metallic tang of the boy's blood through the thin, pale skin. The taste sparked in his own bloodstream, fluttered in his gut and shivered up his spine. Derek released his bruised skin before flattening his tongue and licking up the side of Stiles' neck from junction of shoulder to the thin skin just behind his ear. Stiles shuddered and let his head fall to the side, baring even more of his neck to Derek in the most satisfying of ways.

Derek could get lost in Stiles, just tasting his skin, but he wouldn't let himself completely. Not yet. There was another person in the room, too. Derek turned to Kurt, then, and Kurt grinned saucily at him. Derek reached for him, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him close so he could kiss his swollen, pink lips. He growled happily in the back of his throat when Kurt opened up so enthusiastically for him, allowing him to slip his tongue inside to just taste.

He absolutely loved the position he was in; a hand wrapped around the back of each young man's neck, the scent of arousal thick in the air, Stiles pressed up against his side while he kissed and plundered Kurt's mouth. It was glorious. Derek practically whined when Kurt pulled back to gasp for air.

"Condoms?" asked Kurt.

Derek groaned happily at that, squeezing their necks before letting go. He walked around the side of the bed to retrieve a box of condoms and a bottle of lube from his nightstand. Stiles made a strange choking noise when Derek set them out in the open. Derek froze, wondering if the prospect had scared the boy. He looked over in time to see Kurt gently turning Stiles' face toward him to look him in the eyes. Stiles took the initiative that time and leaned forward, hands coming up to frame Kurt's face, to kiss Kurt soundly.

Kurt looked surprised and dazed when Stiles pulled back, his hands having taken purchase on Stiles' hips during the kiss. He smiled slowly at Stiles before leaning in for another kiss. Derek wanted to eat them both up.

"Can I use your shower?" asked Kurt, looking over Stiles' shoulder to Derek when he pulled back again. "I wasn't presumptuous enough to prepare..."

A rumble of approval to Kurt's request vibrated in Derek's chest without him even meaning it to. He quickly nodded and then tilted his head toward the door to his ensuite. Kurt's mouth twitched into a small smile and he took a step forward, but was stopped by Stiles grabbing his bicep. The boy leaned in to whisper in his ear while keeping his eyes on Derek.

"Prepare?" he simply questioned.

Derek's wolf was getting harder and harder to keep away from surface, especially at the innocence currently on Stiles' face. He couldn't help but groan and reach to stroke himself a few times. He watched Stiles' eyes follow the motion of his hand while Kurt whispered in his ear. Stiles flushed face grew even redder as Kurt spoke. Derek didn't even bother to listen in to Kurt's low voice, no matter how easy it would be with them in the same room. He was too busy scenting the air and watching.

Stiles finally tore his eyes away from Derek's hand on his dick to look at Kurt.

"Will... will you show me?" asked Stiles.

A feral shiver rushed across Derek's entire body at Stiles' words, as if the wolf was racing through his veins, wanting him to shift, to let it out. It was nearly blind with hunger, wanting to devour the occupants of the room. Derek shuddered with it, but refused it any freedom. He doubted Kurt and Stiles wanted to add bestiality to the mix.

Stiles could feel his heart pounding in his throat as he followed Kurt to the ensuite. Kurt had taken his hand to lead him. At first Stiles had felt like a child, but when he took his first step forward, his hand in Kurt's, he was grateful for it. It felt like an anchor. And, when they brushed by Derek and Stiles could practically feel the thrumming in the man's skin and see the red in his irises, Stiles was doubly happy for that anchor.

He had never been in Derek's bathroom before, the floors were grey tile that reminded him of stones in a riverbed. It was a small bathroom, not gigantic and luxurious like in those showhomes in the city, but it still looked expensive. Kurt bent over to turn on the shower, Stiles couldn't help but watch the curve of his ass and the shapes of the back of his thighs. He felt pervy for it for a millisecond before realizing he was allowed to look. He laughed at himself softly, shaking his head. It was more of a nervous titter than his usual laugh, but it was enough to have Kurt looking back over his shoulder at him with a confused smile on his face.

The sight was definitely one to behold. Kurt naked and bent over with his ass on display, smiling back at Stiles. Yeah, that didn't make Stiles think of certain things... nope... not at all.

"Fuck," he groaned out, biting hard on his bottom lip.

"C'mon," said Kurt, straightening. He stepped into the shower. "You're going to have to get completely naked for this," he said, a tinge of teasing in his voice. "Unless you plan on getting those briefs wet... wetter?"

Stiles could feel his face heat up with a full-blown flush. He glanced down where Kurt's eyes were looking to see that he had a small damp spot on his briefs where the tip of his dick was pushing at. He glanced back up at Kurt, not really knowing why it was so embarrassing, but feeling completely mortified anyway.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Kurt, his voice smooth and sultry. "I bet you taste amazing. I would suck you right through your briefs if you wanted it."

Kurt's words had Stiles feeling dizzy. If Kurt's objective was to get Stiles out of his underwear and into the shower with him as fast as possible, it worked. Stiles was pushing down his briefs, no longer self conscious, and reaching to take the hand Kurt was offering him.

The shower was probably where Derek had spent the most of his money. It made sense considering the mud and blood and gore the guy often ran home covered in. The water pressure was amazing and Stiles groaned happily as the slightly-too-warm water hit him in jets from both sides.

Stiles startled when Kurt began massaging body wash into his skin, but quickly made himself relax, feeling idiotic and virginal. He was nervous enough just at being completely naked with another guy.

"Shh," cooed Kurt into his ear, reaching around him to run a hand down his chest, leaving a trail of soap behind. Stiles shuddered and leaned back into him, feeling his dick bump against his ass. "Mmm, yes, just give in, Stiles. Just enjoy this."

Though the water was warm, and Kurt was hot pressed against his back, Stiles could feel goosebumps rising on his skin. He pressed back, tilting his hips experimentally, and was met with the prod and slide of Kurt's dick. He shuddered again.

"Will you..." he started in a croak before clearing his throat and glancing out of the corner of his eye at Kurt where he was now kissing his neck and shoulder as he continued to rub soap into Stiles' skin. "Will you show me, now? I want-"

The bathroom door was pushed open, then, and Derek came in. His nostrils were flared and his eyes were bright red. Stiles pressed further into Kurt in his surprise, Kurt's arms encircling his waist to hold him tight in something that was nearly a hug. Derek closed his eyes and took a few breaths as if trying to centre himself. When he opened them a few seconds later, they were his usual green and seemed much clearer.

"Kurt," he said, simply, his voice low and rough.

"I know," said Kurt before leaning in to kiss Stiles' jaw. "Do you want to join us?"

"I'll watch," replied Derek in almost a grumble.

Stiles felt confused, but decided to remain silent. He kept his eyes on Derek as Kurt went back to washing him. The intensity in Derek's eyes held him captive and he shivered at the sensation of Kurt's hands all over his body while Derek's eyes penetrated his very soul. He thought he might explode into a million pieces.

Seconds or hours later, Stiles really couldn't tell because there was nothing but Derek and Kurt, Derek left the room. It put Stiles on edge, but he returned right away with a wash cloth which he handed to Kurt. Derek let his hand brush against Stiles as he did it, sending shivers up Stiles' spine.

"Can I wash you, Stiles?" asked Kurt.

Stiles nodded, but felt confused because hadn't Kurt already been doing that?

Kurt rested a hand on Stiles' hip. Sliding it down and back to press against his asscheek. Stiles bit his lip and reached to steady himself on the shower wall. He sucked in a sharp breath as another shudder practically rocked his body. If this was just the prep, he wasn't going to survive the actual sex.

Kurt was pressing the cloth down Stiles' crack, warm and wet. The sensation making Stiles' dick harden and throb.

"You're so gorgeous," whispered Kurt and Stiles groaned when he felt Kurt's breath against his sensitive skin being exposed. "Your skin is so soft here," murmured Kurt, "so young and fresh."

Stiles shuddered.

"All the better for eating,"he joked, his voice cracking with a strange mix of arousal and nerves.

Kurt just hummed in response, pushing Stiles' asscheek a bit harder, making Stiles feel even more exposed.

"Yes," breathed Kurt, his breath even hotter against Stiles.

Then he was leaning in and Stiles practically broke his neck trying to peer back over his shoulder at what he was doing. He let out a broken exclamation when he felt Kurt's tongue drag over his hole and up his crack to his back. The cloth hit the floor of the shower with a soft, wet thud and Kurt's other hand found purchase on Stiles' other asscheek.

Stiles braced himself fully on the shower wall, then, sucking in air like he was suffocating. Kurt pressed in deeper, Stiles could feel his nose pushed into his crack, and licked over his hole a few more times.

The shower door opened, then, and Kurt's tongue stilled. Stiles glanced over, taking a few moments to focus his eyes. Derek was there.

"I thought you were going to be quick," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I got... caught up in it," said Kurt, his forehead resting against the curve of Stiles' ass.

Stiles didn't really know what to do in his current position, so he just stood there. He wanted to comment, to make some sort of joke, but the last one had backfired (or went really, really right) so he decided to be silent.

"You don't even like rimming," spoke Derek.

"Not usually, but _look at him_," said Kurt.

Derek's growl sent another shiver up Stiles' spine, or perhaps it was the shower water that was now running cold. How long_ had_ they been in there? Derek had the patience of a saint if he had been waiting in the nude with a hard dick for long enough for the water to go cold.

"So, that wasn't exactly how the cleaning process usually goes," said Kurt, laughing in a way that almost sounded embarrassed. He stood and leaned around Stiles to turn off the water before helping him out of the shower.

Stiles legs felt like jelly and he was glad for the excess of manly hands on his body as he stepped onto the smooth tile floor. Derek draped a towel over his shoulders and practically manhandled him out of the bathroom and onto his bed. He kissed him soundly while rubbing the towel against his shoulders. Stiles melted into the kiss, letting Derek move him how he wanted him.

"I want to taste you, Stiles," he murmured against Stiles' lips.

Stiles' sigh must have been permission enough because Derek was pushing him onto his back and crawling over him. Kurt was suddenly there, too, running fingertips over Stiles' shoulder and bicep. Stiles' let his eyes fall closed and he simply soaked up the feeling of Derek's hot weight over him, blanketing him, both protecting and taking.

Derek nosed down his throat, mouthing over the skin there. A hand encircled his dick causing him to arch up in surprise. Both of Derek's hands were braced on either side of his head, so it had to be Kurt's. Derek growled causing Kurt to chuckle. Stiles peeked an eye open to see Derek glaring sideways at Kurt who was rolling his eyes at him.

"Why did I think a threesome with you would actually work?" he asked Derek. "You are such a possessive bastard, you know that?"

Stiles couldn't help but snort in amusement at that. Derek turned from Kurt to glare down at Stiles instead. Stiles' blood went cold in an instant, but then Derek leaned down and nipped at his throat and Stiles quickly went pliant. So, the big guy was playing, was he? Stiles could work with that. He reached up at an awkward angle to tweak one of Derek's nipples. Derek's eyes widened in surprise, but the corners of his mouth twitched up. He leaned in to kiss Stiles again before turning to glare at Kurt.

"Lay down beside Stiles," he growled out in command.

Stiles could see over Derek's shoulder Kurt raise a judging eyebrow, but then Kurt was moving to lay down next to him. He pressed up next to Stiles as close as he could get, even going so far as to slide his arm under Stiles' neck. Derek gave a quick nod of approval before leaning in close to both of their faces and growling.

"Mine," he said in a low, dark voice. "Right now, you're both mine."

Stiles shuddered. Those words were music to his ears; he wanted to be Derek's. Fuck, he had wanted to be Derek's for _so long_.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Three in the Blue

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Kurt, Derek, Stiles...

**Warnings: **Threesome Sex, Underage!Stiles, Consensual Infidelity, Klaine, Derek Feels

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

* * *

The sight of the two, pale-skinned young, men laid out beneath him had Derek's wolf overwhelmed with desire, with a need to mark and claim. Derek leaned in to mouth over Stiles' throat. Stiles' arched beneath him, baring more of it to him. Derek's wolf rumbled in approval. Derek sucked on his adam's apple, feeling the boy swallow under his lips. He was so exposed beneath Derek, so vulnerable, so human, so... breakable. Yet, there was absolutely no fear, no sign of trepidation, no scent of prey instinct in the room.

Derek mouthed down Stiles' throat, licking over his pulse whenever he found it closest to the surface, biting at his collar bone and continuing down until he found a tight nipple to worry gently between his teeth. Stiles was gasping and arching beneath him, hands grasping at his biceps, sliding down to pull at his forearms. Derek pressed down with his hips, an experimental grind, and was immediately responded to with a few clumsy bucks of Stiles' hips.

He released Stiles' nipple, receiving a sigh of relief in response, and dragged his face across Stiles' chest, loving how his stubble scratched at the soft, practically untouched skin. He bit down at the flesh just below shoulder and above armpit, knowing it would be sensitive. Stiles hissed and bucked beneath him again. Derek grinned into Stiles' skin and rocked into him, enjoying the feel of his dick pushing against Stiles'. Then, with one final nip that was sure to remain red for days, he moved his attention over to Kurt.

Kurt was quick to grab for his face, cupping his jaw in one hand and leaning in for a biting kiss that Derek quickly took over. Kurt let him dominate it, but slid his hand around to the back of his head to push fingers through Derek's hair. When Derek drew back from the kiss, Kurt pulled Stiles' face closer with his arm under the boy's head and kissed him. Stiles groaned and Derek could feel it rumble where he was pressed against him. He growled when Stiles rolled onto his side and threw a leg over Kurt's thigh, pushing him onto his back once again.

His wolf needed to dominate, needed to press down, to take and taste. He was nearly mad with it. He could barely contain himself. He needed Stiles and Kurt to submit.

Derek kept a hand firmly planted on Stiles' chest as he ran his mouth down Kurt's chest, purposefully leaving a trail of glorious, reddening hickies in his wake. He licked over Kurt's dick when he reached it, making Kurt buck up under him. It was just like when Stiles had bucked under him before, though Kurt had a little more finesse -but then, Kurt always seemed to have more finesse with everything he did.

Derek sucked at the tip of Kurt's dick before licking down his dick a few more times. He sucked each testicle into his mouth one after the other, enjoying how pungently Kurt the skin there tasted. Then he moved to suck a hickey into the inside of Kurt's thigh, wondering if his fiance would find it or if it would fade in time.

He dragged his hand down Stiles' body as he had moved down Kurt's. He licked down behind Kurt's balls while grasping Stiles' dick in hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before simply tracing the lines of it with his finger tips. It was a little difficult to pay attention to both his hand and his mouth when he was stretched out across two different bodies, but it was a challenge he most definitely relished accepting.

Kurt canted his hips up to give Derek better access when Derek pressed his face in closer. Derek removed his hand from Stiles' dick, making the boy let out a whine of protest, to push Kurt's knees to his chest. Then he moved back in to lick over Kurt's hole. Kurt exhaled heavily and then moaned softly. Derek glanced up from his ass when he felt the bed shift to find Stiles climbing over Kurt, their mouths practically fused together. He watched with his tongue still flat against Kurt's hole as Stiles moved to straddle Kurt. The new position put Stiles' ass on display for Derek.

It was glorious, pale and tight, with Stiles balls hanging vulnerably beneath. His dick was curved upward, still hard and probably aching as badly as Derek's from the too-long lead up. Derek licked up Kurt's hole and perineum one last time, teasing at his testicles and making him shudder. Then, Derek was rising on his knees, hands grabbing for purchase around Stiles' sharp hipbones. He practically smashed his face into the boy's ass with his enthusiasm, growling in the back of his throat and pulling Stiles backward to meet his open mouth.

He mouthed over the crack of Stiles' ass, using tongue and dull teeth to push between the soft cheeks. The pungent aroma of Stiles sweat and arousal was stronger, darker, deeper there. Derek couldn't tell where scent ended and taste began. He licked into the crevice between smooth, muscled flesh, moving his hands back from Stiles' hips to grab handfuls of his ass. The sounds Stiles made when Derek reached the sensitive skin of Stiles' hole were nearly enough on their own to make Derek come.

His hips moved forward, instinctively looking for something to press against, but he was crouched between Kurt's open legs with nothing to rock against. Stiles was grinding into Kurt, their dicks nearly aligned, both asses on display for Derek, while the two made out with sloppily lewd sounding noises of teeth and tongue and saliva. Derek probed at Stiles' asshole with his tongue, tasting and plundering and making Stiles stutter in his rhythm so much that it created a new one.

His wolf was so near the surface that he had to fight to keep it at bay, not wanting to lose control just yet. Especially since he was gliding the pad of his finger over the sensitive skin near Kurt's pucker, face still pressed into Stiles' ass.

The two, gorgeous, pale skinned, young men were writhing together, rubbing and kissing and groaning, and all Derek wanted to do was take. He would never have even allowed his mind the freedom to fantasize about having something like this, and yet, here he was.

Derek was practically drooling with saliva at that point, licking and slurping at Stiles' hole and listening carefully to Stiles' breathing and heart rate, trying to decipher which reactions were to what he was doing and which were because of the expert rolls of Kurt's hips. He pulled back from Stiles a few moments later, licking his lips and rumbling happily at how loose and wet Stiles' hole looked just from his tongue. He leaned back in to give him a few more licks, nosing right up the line of his crack before nipping at one cheek. Stiles made a deep, throaty groan in response to the short bite, making Derek's heart stutter in his chest.

He pressed his hand over Stiles' ass, instead, pressing a finger at his hole, testing the resistance there. Stiles' hips began to roll back, his ass pressing into Derek's hand with more force, like he wanted -no, needed, Derek to press in with that teasing finger of his. Derek groaned and pushed in through the muscle, feeling the clench and heat of Stiles. The possessive, alpha side of him growled happily when the thought passed through his mind that he was the first and only one to do this to Stiles.

Stiles moaned against Kurt's mouth when he felt Derek's finger press inside of him. It wasn't magical, electric, glitter-bombs of orgasmic tingles like some sort of over-indulgent purple prose, if anything it was a little weird and intrusive. But he was wet with Derek's saliva, sensitive and hard, and his anticipation of what that single finger could mean had him nearly coming right then.

Kurt pulled him down tighter, tilting his head to mash their mouths and clack their teeth in something that seemed much too primal for the put-together, fashion forward, New York gentleman Stiles thought him to be. Stiles groaned, hands scrambling for purchase, fingertips digging into flesh, and hips pressing down to grind into Kurt's. They rutted together, mouths still mashed, but not really kissing as much as sharing breath, as Derek went to fucking town on their asses. Stiles had to glance down at him to see what was going on when Kurt let out a shrill whine and nearly bucked Stiles off the bed. He'd discovered that Derek had his face pressed into Kurt's ass like he had done to Stiles before, even while his fingers were still lazily working Stiles open.

He groaned at the sight, and even through his deepening haze of arousal, felt a little amazed and jealous at Derek's awesome werewolfy talents that seemed to lend themselves to every faucet of life. It was hours and milliseconds of grinding and groaning and of skin against skin and slick with sweat, precum and saliva, before Kurt finally tore his mouth away from Stiles', panting for breath.

"Derek," Kurt rasped out, his voice low and rough and so incredibly sexy that Stiles had to lean in to suck a mark into his jaw, "I can't wait any longer. Gonna come. Need you."

Stiles and Derek both groaned at the same time. But, where Derek's grew deeper and turned into a growl, Stiles' turned into a pathetic whine. Derek had removed his hand from where it had been hot and possessive against his ass, two fingers still lazily moving in and out of his hole. Stiles needed those fingers back, needed the wide, warm hand against his ass.

He burrowed his face into Kurt's neck, smelling his cologne and the tang of his sweat with his back arched, his ass pushing slightly up, waiting. The empty air was cool against his loosened hole, making him feel even more exposed and vulnerable. He didn't mind, though, was too lost to the feel of naked skin pressed against his own, to the arousal burning through his veins, to the amazing but completely bizarre turn of events.

Stiles and Kurt were quite literally wrapped around each other when Derek returned to them with lube and a condom. They had stopped purposefully grinding together, waiting in anticipation for Derek, but their hips still rocked into each other of neither one's conscious accord.

Stiles bit his lip as he glanced down his and Kurt's body to where Derek was slicking up his cock. Derek's dick, long and arcing upward, was both tantalizing and intimidating at once, glorious in its length and girth, delicious in its colouring and shape even when covered in that damn condom. He knew it went against everything he learned in health class, but if Stiles could have it his way, that dick would be breaching him completely bare. He didn't want anything between them when Derek fucked him.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Stiles," spoke Derek, his voice rough and deep. It had Stiles reeling and wondering how much of what he had been thinking he had actually said out loud. But then, Derek's words finally registered and Stiles jerked out of Kurt's arms to glare down at Derek.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Stiles. "Why the hell not?"

Kurt was petting at his back and their legs were still tangled together, awkward now that he had changed position. Derek's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Stiles' outburst, but his expression, otherwise, didn't change.

"Stiles," he said, gently but with an undercurrent of warning.

Stiles was sure that if someone was watching the scene, they would be laughing at the absurdity of it.

"Don't you 'Stiles' me," said Stiles in a near growl. "What, I'm old enough to rim but not to fuck? Is this going to be a constant theme for you, Derek?"

The bottom nearly fell out of Stiles' stomach when Derek's eyes flashed and he suddenly lunged at Stiles, grabbing him and pulling him close, one had on his neck and the other on his bicep. Stiles gasped, his righteous fury falling as he flailed in momentary panic. He stilled when he felt Derek's teeth, though blunt and human, close sharply over his adam's apple.

"I'm not going to take your virginity like this, Stiles," said Derek now that Stiles was still in his arms. Despite himself, Stiles felt a warmth blossom in his chest at the undercurrent of something tender in Derek's voice.

"Derek," he said, laughing weakly, "this is the best way ever to lose your virginity. Are you kidding me? A hot and sexy threesome! How many people can say they lost it like this?"

Derek's hand slid around to the back of Stiles' neck and squeezed in warning, sobering Stiles. His fake grin instantly fell from his face and he glanced back at Kurt who was still in the same spot, but more in a reclined sitting position. He was watching them, a small smile quirking the corners of his mouth, and lazily stroking his dick. On anyone else it might have been a little creepy, but Kurt was rocking the whole voyeur look quite well.

"Stop it with the teenage bravado," commanded Derek in an exasperated, low tone.

Stiles turned his attention completely back to him, starting to enjoy the firm grip on the back of his neck. Derek's other hand was slowly petting up and down his side, calming Stiles and making him want to climb more fully into the man's lap.

"I'm glad to be your first tonight, Stiles," said Derek, speaking so lowly that it was barely above a whisper, "but I don't want to take all your firsts in one night. I want to leave something for... whomever you end up being with."

For reasons Stiles didn't want to look into, Derek's words sent shivers up his spine and hit him with a sudden bout of arousal so strong he nearly attacked Derek's mouth. He wanted to push him onto his back and rut into him until they both came, wanted Derek's fingers digging into his hips while he plundered his mouth.

Stiles could feel his dick twitch between them, reminding him of just how long he had been hard without coming. It was kind of amazing, really, that he hadn't lost it the moment his naked skin had touched against the skin of the other two men. He let out a shaky breath before letting go of Derek's arms and sliding back to where he had been wrapped around Kurt.

Kurt reached for him, pulling him in for a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Kurt kept their foreheads pressed together. Stiles cracked his eyes open and looked into Kurt's in askance.

"Will you fuck my mouth?" asked Kurt, his voice breathy and soft and way too sweet for the words he had just spoken. Stiles swallowed heavily, but nodded.

"You'll.. uh.. you'll have to show me how.. um... you want me, though," stuttered out Stiles, his voice hoarse.

Kurt bit his lip and grinned. He wondered idly when he got to be so kinky with what turned him on, as he laid back down and pulled Stiles to crouch over his chest. He opened his legs, planting his feet on the bed, and looked past Stiles to lock eyes with Derek.

"I've watched a lot of porn," admitted Stiles in a quiet babble, his hands quickly moving to Kurt's shoulders to brace himself when Kurt bucked at Derek's touch. Kurt shuddered with pleasure when he felt Derek's fingers pressing inside him once again, this time coated in lube and not at all hesitant. He missed some of the things Stiles was saying as he concentrated on opening for Derek.

"...know that I'm an inexperienced teenager, but I figured a lot of that stuff was strictly for professionals, you know?" continued Stiles, and Kurt forced himself to open his eyes and look up at the nervous expression on Stiles' face.

"What are you trying to say, Stiles?" came Derek's growled question from behind him.

Stiles frowned.

Kurt watched him as he closed his eyes and said, "I just don't want to hurt him."

"You'll be fine," said Kurt, grinning and reaching to pat Stiles' thigh.

He could see Stiles nod minutely to himself, his jaw clenching in determination. It was so adorable that he just wanted to gather him up in his arms and squeeze him. Kurt licked his lips as Stiles awkwardly touched the side of his face, cupping Kurt's jaw and grasping his dick in his other hand. Kurt parted his lips in invitation, eyes now focused solely on the flushed head of Stiles' dick.

Derek's fingers were scissoring in his hole, unnecessarily since Kurt was so beyond ready. He shuddered when he got the first taste of Stiles as the boy pushed slowly into his mouth. He could feel Derek's free hand petting at the inside of his thigh, his mouth moving over his groin, stubble scratching deliciously at his sensitive skin there. He moaned around Stiles' dick once it was in as far as Stiles dared push, greedily tasting and sucking at the smooth, heated flesh.

Then Derek's fingers were gone and he was pushing Kurt's legs over wider. His dick was pressing blunt and large at his hole, then, and Kurt let out a long sigh when Derek began to push in. It was perfect. He loved Stiles' weight on his chest, his dick filling his mouth, nearly choking him when Stiles began to move and nearly forget himself at what were probably completely new sensations. He loved Derek's hands grabbing at the tops of his thighs, his dick slowly pressing in deeper, the feel of his body greedily opening up for him.

Kurt felt himself fall lax and pliant under the two young men, his throat opening as Stiles moved, his cheeks hollowing. His legs fell open wide as Derek began to work himself in and out, every so often pressing against his prostate and making his hips twitch up of their own accord. There had been such an incredibly, wonderfully, achingly long build up to the actual sex, that Kurt could already feel the pressure nearing its peak, his balls drawing up as his climax approached.

He scratched his nails over Stiles' hips, half-hoping he was leaving angry, red marks behind. Derek was fucking him in earnest by then, every push nearly moving him up the bed. Stiles' rhythm was mostly just him trying to maintain his balance over Kurt. The boy was awkward and nervous, but Kurt was absolutely loving the sounds spilling out of him.

Stiles came first, despite how close Kurt was feeling, swearing as he choked Kurt on his come. He pulled out before he was completely spent, spurting across Kurt's face and cursing even louder before apologizing weakly. Kurt grinned as he wiped his eyes with his fingers. Stiles was blushing when he looked up at him, looking both horrified and euphoric. Kurt reached for him, pulling him down for a hard kiss, letting the boy taste himself. Stiles moaned, clutching at the sides of Kurt's face and sucking his own flavor from Kurt's tongue.

"Fuck," was all Stiles said, looking dazed and gasping for breath, when Kurt finally released him.

Derek growled, having gone still in order to watch Kurt and Stiles, and began to pound into Kurt, again. This time with more power and fervour than before. Kurt couldn't help but grunt in a way he knew wasn't attractive with every forward thrust of Derek's hips. It was so good, so damn good to feel Derek truly fucking him, to be able to see in his red-flashing eyes how he was teetering on the precipice of control.

Kurt watched through heavy eyelids as Derek's face began to go slack, his fangs lengthening and his eyes nearly rolling back into his head -a sure sign he was about to come. Derek pushed into him hard, releasing one of Kurt's thighs to grab Stiles' by the shoulder and rip him over Kurt's body and mash their mouths together. Kurt groaned, feeling Derek's dick pulse in his ass while he watched them kiss and groan into each other's mouths above him.

When the two broke apart, Stiles was pushing Derek away and mumbling about how he wanted to do it. Then, his mouth was on Kurt, tentative and nervous, but warm and wet. Kurt groaned, hands flying up to press fingers through Stiles' hair, as Stiles mouthed over the head of his dick before slowly sinking over him. Kurt exhaled shakily, completely wrung out from having just been fucked. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, just letting Stiles explore his dick. He could feel Stiles' tongue trace up and down his shaft as if following some sort of hidden roadmap, perhaps a vein or a flavor. Kurt's toes curled when Stiles gave him a few, hard but experimental sucks, letting out a sigh when Stiles pulled up to lave his tongue over the head.

Derek leaned over him, then, and Kurt's eyes shot open. He smiled weakly at him, letting his eyes fall shut again when Derek's hand gently cupped the side of his face. Kurt had been nearly frantic when Derek had come, was at that frantic point of no return where his only thoughts were on coming as soon as possible. It was sweet, sweet torture to try to remain still and patient for Stiles. Soon, though, Stiles grew confident enough to start up a rhythm, and it took every ounce of willpower in Kurt's entity not to simply thrust up into the perfect heat of his mouth.

He craned his neck to look down at Stiles, to watch his beautifully pink and plump lips stretch over his dick, his cheeks growing redder in their flush, his large, puppy hands spread over and push down on Kurt's hips. Kurt groaned at the imagery, coming when Stiles gave a particularly hard suck on the tip of his dick. He arched his back, groaning loud and long, and reaching for Derek as he came.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **Three in the Blue

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Kurt, Derek, Stiles...

**Warnings: **Threesome Sex, Underage!Stiles, Consensual Infidelity, Klaine, Derek Feels

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

* * *

The next morning, Derek woke feeling warm and content. He was wrapped around a warm body with a second body cuddled into his back. He didn't dare open his eyes, knowing it had to be a dream -though he had never dreamed about waking up with two mates before. He took a deep breath in through his nose, enjoying the scent of comfort and sex and... Stiles?

Derek cracked an eye open. It wasn't a dream, he was wrapped around Stiles' sleepily pliant and heavily marked body. Oh, right. The realization woke Derek further, clearing more sleep from his brain. He reached back behind him with one arm to softly run fingertips over the side of Kurt's face where it was pressed into his back. It caused Kurt to burrow even further into him, his arm tightening across Derek's chest, left leg twitching slightly where it was thrown over his.

He pulled Stiles closer like a security blanket or little teddy bear, dropping his nose to the crook of his neck to inhale deeply when the panic he had been anticipating the day before finally hit him. He had allowed Kurt into his new home, into his new life... into his bed. The scent of him would remain strong for days, the phantom scent could remain for months. He had finally felt near moving on, finally thought the wound in his heart over Kurt had scabbed over, and then he went and reopened it like the masochistic moron he was.

Stiles mumbled something in his sleep, nuzzling his face into the pillow. Derek's arms tightened even further around him, taking another deep inhale to calm his nerves. He never allowed himself to dwell on the why of how Stiles' scent, even when they barely knew each other, had such a calming effect on him. He didn't want to look too closely, fearing what truths may come out of it.

Twitching minutely, Stiles grumbled unintelligibly and began to squirm. His heartbeat hadn't changed, though, so Derek knew he was still asleep. He dared to softly kiss Stiles' neck before loosening his hold of him enough that Stiles relaxed again.

Derek breathed out a quiet sigh and let his eyes fall shut again. He drifted for perhaps twenty minutes before he couldn't lay still any longer, his body waking up without his consent. He didn't need as much sleep as humans and, though he was comfortable in the mini 'puppy pile' and comforted by the familiar and delicious scents surrounding him, his body was thrumming with energy.

He allowed himself one more nuzzle at Stiles' neck, brushing his lips over a dark hickey just below Stiles' jaw before gently pulling away. Kurt's arms tightened across his chest when he tried to move them, but sleeping Kurt finally gave in and let Derek slide out after a little squirming. Once he was standing, Derek looked over at the bed, the blankets pooled on the floor along with a few pillows.

Kurt had unconsciously moved toward Stiles like a very strong magnet and was already cuddling into him even while Stiles was attempting to sprawl out now that he didn't have Derek containing him. Derek could feel the corners of his mouth twitch at the sight. He frowned, though, when he looked at the soft smile of Kurt's sweet lips, the delicate upturn of his nose, the pale expanse of his neck. They were things that Derek had loved to just lay and take in on mornings after when Kurt slept in, exhausted and sated. He waited for the sickening twist of his stomach, the painful loneliness that he could never seem to shake that had only grown over the years with the additional loss of his sister, his uncle, his lover. This time, though, it didn't come. Instead, he just felt a warm fondness for Kurt. It was so shocking that he was bodily shaken by it.

He shook it off after a few moments of deep breathing and grabbed his jeans from the floor before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Loathe as he was to lose the smells of the night before, he knew the come and sweat on his skin would not be appreciated by Kurt, maybe not even Stiles. He took solace in knowing that he could be what Stiles would call a 'creepy creeper' later on and sniff his soiled sheets if he wanted to experience the smell again.

His stomach rumbled hungrily as he washed himself in the shower and he decided he would make breakfast while he waited for the other two to wake. Once he had shut off the water, he paused to listen. Both Stiles and Kurts' heartbeats and breathing were still sleep-slow, probably even moreso than when Derek had been in the room. They must had drifted deeper into sleep. He toweled himself dry, pulled on the worn denim, and headed down to the kitchen.

Stiles woke to the feel of lips against his jaw. He turned his head and blinked a few times, opening his eyes to find Kurt's newly familiar face only inches from his own. Kurt smiled softly at him.

"Good morning, Cutie," he spoke softly, his voice low, warm, and effectively raising goosebumps on Stiles' arms.

"Hey," croaked Stiles, attempting a smile but already feeling a little nervous. What even was the protocol for the morning after a no-strings-attached threesome?

Kurt felt warm and, well, freaking awesome, where their skin was pressed together. Stiles tried to subtly shift a little closer. He froze when his movement had his hip bumping into Kurt's obvious morning wood. He quickly glanced over at Kurt's face, but the man's expression was neutrally and sleepily content with maybe a little good humour thrown in there, too.

"Erm, sorry," whispered Stiles, but Kurt just smiled and moved closer to him, running a hand lightly over Stiles' chest. Stiles shivered. When Kurt's hand stilled and he quirked an eyebrow at him, Stiles nodded, assuming he was asking if he could go lower.

Stiles bit his lip when Kurt's fingertips trailed below his navel, scratching softly through his trail of hair and tickling a little as they moved even further down. His dick, lazily stiff like every morning, came to full hardness in anticipation of Kurt's touch. He inhaled sharply when Kurt's hand wrapped around him, cracking an eye open to look at the man's face.

Kurt was smiling almost smugly and when their eyes met, he leaned in to capture Stiles' lips in a kiss. Stiles had a millisecond panic over how bad his morning breath probably tasted before he forgot about it and simply opened up for Kurt, sighing into his mouth. His hips began to stutter into the push and pull of Kurt's fist, the movement of Kurt's hand slowly becoming easier as precome began to bead and slick the head of Stiles' dick.

Stiles couldn't help but groan, twisting his neck to get a better angle so he could kiss Kurt more deeply as Kurt continued to jerk him off. It was amazing, another man's hand on his dick, and he wasn't sure how he would possibly ever be able to get off to just his own hand ever again. Then Kurt was shifting closer-still, letting go of Stiles' dick to instead grab his hips and roll him until they were facing each other.

Groaning again, this time much louder and sounding a little too desperate to his own ears, Stiles grappled for Kurt when the beautiful young man locked their mouths together at the same time as he took them both in hand. Stiles' sucked in a deep breath through his nose, his hips bucking forward of their own accord at the feel of the velvety skin of Kurt's dick pressed against his own. Kurt's grip was firm and perfect as he pumped them both together, what started as lazy pulls now turning much more frenzied. It wasn't long before Stiles was spilling over Kurt's hand, moaning into his mouth.

"Shh, good, so good," shushed Kurt in a fond cooing voice after they had pulled back from the kiss so Stiles could catch his breath. It could have felt belittling like Stiles was just some child, but instead, the way Kurt treated him made Stiles feel safe and cared for. He liked it.

Stiles shivered as Kurt mouthed down his neck while pumping his dick, using Stiles' come as lube. Soon, Kurt was coming, too. His groan was more a soft hitch in his breathing and Stiles couldn't help but grab for him like an octopus when he felt him spill against his belly. It was probably a strange reaction, but Stiles had never been one for conformity.

Kurt breathed heavily into his neck for a few minutes before giving him a few parting kisses and crawling out of bed. Stiles took his proffered hand when Kurt turned back to him, and got up as well.

"We should shower," said Kurt, wrinkling his nose adorably. In that moment, Stiles would probably have followed him anywhere.

Stiles was pulling his shirt on as he trotted down the stairs, stomach rumbling and mouth salivating from the awesome smell wafting to him from the kitchen. He stopped short in the doorway to the kitchen and gaped. Derek was standing in nothing but a pair of jeans in front of the stove, spatula in hand.

"Morning," he said in a gruff voice, pulling Stiles from his staring.

"Morning, Derek," answered Stiles, spurred back into action.

He stepped further into the room, moving over to sit down on a stool at the counter. He wondered how Derek would interpret the sudden spike in his heartbeat that he was feeling as he sat down. Kurt had woken him up in the best way to be awoken, giving him a good idea of how Kurt was going to approach the whole 'morning after thing', and it wasn't like he really had any sort of relationship with Kurt before the whole... thing. Derek, on the other hand, was someone he would consider a friend -a close friend, actually, if he thought about it. Derek was a really close friend and sometimes even a mentor and... wow... when did that happen? The point, though, was that Stiles was suddenly feeling incredibly nervous about how they would act around each other now.

"Where's Kurt?" asked Derek, his back to Stiles as he poured some sort of batter into the frying pan.

Stiles blinked at the triskelion tattoo on Derek's back a few times in confusion because he knew that Derek could take a quick listen and know exactly where Kurt was and what he was doing. That thought led him to another thought which had his eyes widening. Derek totally knew he and Kurt had gotten off together that morning.

"Uhhh," answered Stiles in a strangled voice, "he was going to shave... and he said something about a moisturizing routine?"

Derek hummed in response. Stiles wondered if Derek was as nervous as he was about the situation and was just lamely trying to make conversation... or maybe it was Derek's shitty way of pretending he didn't know what had happened upstairs? Stiles didn't know, but he needed to stop thinking.

There was a morning newspaper sitting on the counter and Stiles wondered who the heck delivered newspaper all the way to Derek's house out in the woods. He shrugged to himself and pulled it closer to flip through. Still, even with Derek busy cooking and Stiles attempting to read through a newspaper that had no news of interest because... Beacon Hills, the silence felt incredibly heavy.

"Whatcha making?" Stiles asked, hoping to break the awkward quiet.

"Breakfast," answered Derek, not shortly like he was mad, but just simply like he was, well, Derek.

Stiles rolled his eyes. He was about to ask exactly what Derek was making for breakfast when Kurt stepped into the kitchen looking fresh-faced and the picture of perfection. Stiles suddenly felt like a bum in his clothes from the day before and his floppy, damp hair.

"Mmm, are you making your famous crepes?" asked Kurt, stepping up behind Derek to give him a hug from behind and plant a kiss on his neck.

Stiles watched closely to see how Derek would react. Instead of tensing and then forcing himself to relax like Stiles would have expected, Derek easily melted back against Kurt, humming softly. Stiles didn't mean to, but he felt a bit jealous as Derek turned his head to kiss Kurt's lips.

"They aren't famous," rumbled Derek, smiling easily at Kurt when he pulled back.

"They really aren't," piped up Stiles, "considering I didn't even know Derek could cook!"

Kurt gave him a scandalized look, opening his mouth and widening his eyes dramatically. He left Derek, giving his ass a pat as he went, and walked over to sit down on a stool next to Stiles.

"That is the most tragic thing I have ever heard," said Kurt, shaking his head and giving Stiles the most exaggerated puppy-dog frown Stiles had ever seen -and Stiles grew up with Scott.

Stiles couldn't help but smile at it.

"Derek, why doesn't Stiles know you can cook?" asked Kurt, sounding more like a scolding parent than anything.

"He never asked," said Derek with a shrug.

Stiles was feeling a little more relaxed with Kurt in the room acting as both instigator and buffer. He mock-glared at Derek. When Derek turned from the stove and caught Stiles' eye, he rolled his. It made Stiles drop his glare and just grin. He watched as Derek pulled down plates from the cabinet and started to dish them up some food.

"Holy, how long have you been up?" asked Stiles, when Derek pulled a few bowls of freshly sliced fruit out of the fridge and what looked like homemade whipped cream.

"A while," said Derek, placing the items on the counter in front of Kurt and Stiles.

"This looks freaking awesome!" exclaimed Stiles, rubbing his hands together.

If he were ever to stop and imagine Derek as someone who knew his way around the kitchen, Stiles would have perhaps expected him to make eggs and bacon and ham and other meaty food stuffs for breakfast, not fucking crepes with whipped cream.

"Choose your filling, buffet style," said Derek before scooping a large spoonful of diced strawberries onto his own crepe.

Stiles couldn't help but snicker which caught the attention of both Kurt and Derek.

"What?" asked Derek.

"You just... you surprised me," said Stiles, shrugging as he spooned blackberries onto his own crepe. "Also, when did you buy all these berries? I would have noticed all these berries in your fridge."

"Picked them," said Derek, ducking his head and clearing his throat in the most manly looking show of bashful embarrassment.

"You mean to tell me you went out into the woods this morning and picked bowls of blackberries, blueberries, raspberries and whatever other berries there are here?" asked Stiles. He knew his mouth was hanging open but... seriously?

"Shut up and eat your damn crepe, Stiles," grumbled Derek.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Derek," said Kurt, chuckling. "You can still be a big, bad alpha wolf and enjoy picking berries."

Stiles cackled at the deep frown on Derek's face. He didn't even care when Derek flashed his eyes red at him; if anything, it just made him laugh more. He froze, though, when Kurt put a dollop of whipped cream on Derek's nose. Derek went cross eyed, looking down at it on the top of his nose in surprise. Stiles held his breath.

Slowly, Derek looked over at Kurt. Even Kurt looked a little nervous, maybe wondering if he went too far. Then, Derek grabbed a blueberry from the closest bowl and shot it like a marble at Kurt.

"Oh, no, no, no!" exclaimed Kurt, laughing. "No food fights, Derek! I don't have time to reshower and change before my flight and I am not getting on the plane covered in whipped cream and berry juice."

"You should have thought of that before you put whipped cream on his face," laughed Stiles, scooping another helping of berries onto his crepe while Derek and Kurt stared each other down.

"Fine," exhaled Derek. "Stiles, do you have any planes to catch?"

"Uh... no..."

"Good," said Derek, simply, and Stiles barely had time to look up from where he was attempting to roll his crepe before there was a solid body crashing into him and heaving him onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" squawked Stiles in surprise just as Derek dumped the bowl of strawberries over his face. Stiles flailed out his arms and kicked his feet, trying to squirm out from Derek as the red juice tickled down his face in streams. "Wha-what the.. hell, Derek!?"

Derek was smugly as he sat back on his haunches to let Stiles up.

"You are such an asshole," grumbled Stiles before grinning and picking one of the strawberry pieces off his shirt to press into the whipped cream still on Derek's nose like a cherry on top.

Derek went cross eyed looking down at it. He looked absolutely adorable... and, considering he was shirtless with his glorious abs on display, he also looked fucking sexy. It was completely unfair. Stiles had to do something about it.

"C'mere," he commanded, grabbing Derek around the neck and pulling him close so he could kiss the strawberry and whipped cream off the asshole's nose.

Derek grabbed his face between his hands (and Stiles definitely didn't do any flailing like a moron... nope) so he could capture his lips in a fucking smoldering kiss. Damn Derek.

"That was disgustingly cliched," said Kurt when they pulled apart, "but, that's okay because it was also adorable."

"It was not adorable," argued Stiles as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. "It was sexy and manly... yeah... super manly."

He glanced over at Derek who had stood and was now reaching down to help Stiles up. Derek, too, had a slight blush on his cheeks. Stiles bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

After he had washed his face at the sink, Kurt laughing because apparently strawberries stain, Stiles settled down at the counter between Derek and Kurt to eat his crepe. Kurt chatted away about random things while Derek hummed his responses and Stiles tried to add in a few snarky comments from time to time. Mostly, though, Stiles was just happy with how comfortable the room felt and how amazing his breakfast tasted. He would definitely have to get Derek to make crepes again now that he knew the truth.

"So," asked Derek, after swallowing his last bite, "when is your flight?"

Kurt let out a sigh.

"I should probably leave right away," he said. "I still need to return the car and 'check out' of the hotel that I wasn't in last night."

He chuckled at that before standing to take Derek and Stiles' empty plates with his own. Stiles watched as Kurt loaded them in the dishwasher and then wiped his hands with the cloth at the sink. He wondered how Derek was feeling at the prospect of Kurt leaving to go back home to New York and his fiance. He glanced curiously over at Derek, but there wasn't much emotion on the guy's face. Stiles rolled his eyes; of course there wasn't. Still, Derek didn't look like he was forcing his expression blank like he often did when he was feeling his great, big, emo feels. Maybe he was okay.

Kurt felt a little sad to leave as he got his things together and said his goodbyes to the two young men. He kissed both Stiles and Derek on the cheek, giving Derek a long hug in parting, before loading his bags into the rental car and sliding into the front seat. But, as he drove away, Stiles waving from Derek's side on the front deck, Kurt's thoughts quickly turned to Blaine.

He could imagine him earlier that morning back in New York, waking up early, buzzing with excitement over Kurt's return. He was such a little puppy sometimes. He could practically see Blaine bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited in the airport for Kurt's flight to arrive.

Kurt frowned then, though, wondering if Blaine would get awkward and 'weird'. Would he keep looking at Kurt like he wanted to ask, but knew he didn't want the answer? Would he hover awkwardly as Kurt unpacked, attempting to make conversation even though he was continually biting his tongue to keep from asking about Derek? Would Kurt try to kick him out of the apartment to get groceries or something just to keep from allowing his frustration with Blaine to start a fight? Would he snap at Blaine, tell him to just ask, remind him it was his idea, was his prompting and nagging that had led to it in the first place? Would Blaine give him that kicked kitten look he did so well?

No, if Kurt went home anticipating a fight, he'd end up starting one. If he had learned anything in the past five days, it was just how ready he was to be married, to be exclusive, to have a relationship that wasn't just about sex or even romance, but about partnership. Perhaps it was a strange thing to learn from such a successful threesome, but it was what it was.

Marriage wasn't the end for Kurt, no it was the beginning. He wanted to do life with Blaine, wanted his companionship through everything, wanted to be a single unit. Even if he was happy to be an independant person, he had felt a lacking while he was away from Blaine. It was practically like being without one of his limbs. Kurt was excited to take on the world as being his and Blaine's together. He wanted his life to no longer be just about him, wanted it to be the two of them. He was ready to really start living.

Kurt had casual sex before, not a lot, but he was no stranger to it. He had a couple of just-for-fun relationships, too -Derek included. They were fun, they were great, but they just weren't want he wanted anymore. Really, they had never been. He had always wanted someone to do life with, and now that he had him, everything else seemed trivial, frivolous, a waste of time.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed his time with Derek and Stiles, and not that he wouldn't ever be open to spicing up his and Blaine's sex life in the future in similar ways, but it really had confirmed his feelings for Blaine. He loved the intimacy of his relationship with Blaine so much more than the fun of sex. It had been an amazing last hurrah, definitely, and he hoped it served to kickstart whatever he picked up as going on between Derek and Stiles.

They were adorable together and Kurt just knew Stiles would be good for Derek. He was glad he had sought out Derek for this, glad he was able to see how Derek was doing, meet Stiles, see Beacon Hills. He felt a little lighter knowing that Derek could have someone who could both comfort and push him. It had been half the reason Kurt had even been drawn to Derek back in New York, really.

He remembered when he first saw Derek and how ridiculously attractive the man had been. The more times he saw him, though, the more Kurt could sense a broken, deep-set loneliness in the man. It pulled at his heart, made him want to make it better. He knew from the start that it couldn't last, though. As much as Derek probably believed he loved Kurt, he really was only a crutch for him. And Kurt, well, his heart was already spoken for.

Stiles, though, Stiles wasn't a crutch for Derek to use, he was more a momma bird pushing her babies out of the nest and expecting them to fly. Derek needed that, needed to stretch his wings and see just how much he was capable of, how much he wasn't actually broken. He already seemed so much better than when Kurt had last seen him, angst over their past relationship aside. Derek seemed a little better on that front, too, that morning before Kurt had left.

Kurt hoped he and Derek could be friends again. He wanted them to stay in touch. Even if Derek didn't, though, Kurt and Stiles had exchanged information. Kurt chuckled to himself as he turned onto the highway from the end of Derek's gravel road, remembering the mischievous grin and conspiratorial wink Stiles had given him when he had asked him to keep an eye on Derek for him.

Derek would be just fine.

Derek watched from the front deck as Kurt pulled away in his rental car. Stiles was at his side still smelling faintly of the three of them, but mostly of himself and Derek's body wash. Once Kurt's car was out of sight, Stiles began to fidget. Derek would have went back inside right away but Stiles had seemed anxious about something. Stiles would eventually speak, he would wait him out.

"So, uh," started Stiles not long after, turning a nervous grin onto Derek and making Derek feel momentarily smug for predicting the kid so well, "that was crazy, hey?"

Derek hummed noncommittally in reply. He still couldn't quite believe the whole thing had happened, himself.

"How do you wanna do this?" asked Stiles, confusing Derek. It must have shown on his face because Stiles elaborated by gesturing between them in a jerking motion. "Is this one of those 'what happens in Vegas...' deals? Is there a one-night-stand type protocol for friends with benefits? Like, perhaps theres a pamphlet on how to act after having a threesome with your Alpha and his ex boyfriend? That'd be useful. I mean, I don't wanna get all weird and make you regret it, but I need some pointers before everything has to go back to normal... you know, the old 'Derek and Stiles' kind of normal... because... seriously... this just happened."

The rambling definitely meant Stiles was nervous, though Derek already could tell from the ratcheting of Stiles' heartbeat. He didn't need his werewolf senses to know Stiles' anxiety was spiking as he spoke and Derek definitely would have stopped him right away if he hadn't been so caught off guard by it. Really, he should have expected it, but Stiles had seemed fine all morning. And then there was that fact that Stiles had just said...

"Oh, fuck," groaned Stiles, his panicking voice cutting through Derek's thoughts. "I'm already making you regret it, aren't I? You've got this crazy, confusing look on your face..."

"You," started Derek, "you just called me your Alpha."

Stiles stared dumbly at Derek for a moment, his mouth falling open slightly before tightening into an impressive scowl.

"That is what you got out of all this?" exclaimed Stiles, flailing his arms out. "REALLY? Really, Derek?"

Derek shrugged, trying for stoic and grumpy, but he could feel a blush warming his face and couldn't help but duck his head.

"You've never said it before," he mumbled, "at least not when I've heard you."

He chanced a glance up just in time to see Stiles' face soften. Derek wanted to pull him close and nuzzle his face up under Stiles' jaw.

"I don't regret it," he whispered, instead. Stiles gave him a hesitant smile at that. It emboldened Derek enough to continue. "And I don't want to pretend it didn't happen, I don't want to go back to the old 'Derek and Stiles'."

Stiles perked at that.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Derek with a single nod. "I'd prefer to keep low key, but I'm not ashamed. Besides, Erica, Boyd and Isaac will know from the smell of the house the moment they walk in, anyway."

Stiles winced, making a face. Derek wanted to laugh as he reached for him, kissing his lips.

"And would this be something you might want to repeat?" asked Stiles, hesitantly. Derek could hear his heart speeding back up with anxiety, again.

"This? With Kurt involved?" asked Derek. "No, not really. I can't see that happening, anyway. With just you, though? Definitely."

Stiles' hesitant smile went a little flirty, but he still didn't look completely sure.

"You can be my wolfbuddy with benefits," he said, but it was more of a question than anything.

"Any other option?" asked Derek.

"...boyfriends?" asked Stiles

Derek grinned, finally. He reached for Stiles, pulling him close by his hips. Stiles sighed, his body tensing and then relaxing into Derek's. It made Derek's hands tighten on Stiles' hips. He could feel Stiles shudder when he nuzzled into his neck, it made him smile. He let his teeth rake over the thin skin there, tasting Stiles with his tongue, enjoying the arousal that began to blossom within Stiles' scent.

"Wanna go make out on your couch?" asked Stiles, breathily.

"Hell, yeah," whispered Derek.

Stiles was laughing when he slipped out of Derek's grip to dash back into the house. Derek grinned and let out a playful growl before running after him.

-END-


End file.
